


Back To Reality

by T_M_T



Series: Penny and Jeremy [3]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_M_T/pseuds/T_M_T
Summary: Jeremy and Penny return from their holiday to a group of reporters waiting for them.  They have this to handle as well as settling back into everyday life.  Penny has to decide what to do about Jeremy's offer to move in with him.It picks up from the moment Holiday of a Lifetime ends.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Penny and Jeremy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1 - Back to Reality

_Penny pushed the trolley and Jeremy had his arm over her shoulders as they walked through into the Arrivals Hall. Several flashes greeted them, together with shouts of "Clarkson" and "Jezza"._

  
_"Back to Reality" they both muttered._

Chapter 1 - Back to Reality

"You up for this?" Jeremy whispered to Penny, who nodded. They walked over to the four reporters. "Didn't think going on holiday was newsworthy you lot," Jeremy commented mildly.

"More who it was with Jezza," replied the Star reporter.

"Again hardly news, if you'd looked we've been completely open about who this wonderful lady is," Jeremy replied. "Her profile has been on DriveTribe for months, her photos have been on my, Hammond's, May's, Wilman's and the Grand Tour twitter feeds for months."

"So you work together?" Another reporter asked.

"We do yes," Penny answered.

"When did you meet?"

"March, my interview with the Grand Tour with Andy Wilman, meet the three of them afterwards."

"What do you do there?" Penny looked at Jeremy, eyebrow raised.

"Drive is about the only thing she doesn't do. The idea of her was to keep the three of us in line and organised, especially on the road. Get us to bed at a decent time, not drink too much, get us up, make sure we're fed. She does our behind the scenes photography and blog, which will go live as the shows do. We know her as Miss Penny, no-one crosses her, she's the boss," Jeremy explained.

"How do you control those three huge personalities?"

"I left teaching in a high school for this job, after 30 teenagers I can cope with three over-grown ones," Penny laughed. 

"Right we've been travelling since yesterday afternoon and would like to get home, so you'll need to excuse us," Jeremy stated. He turned Penny and directed them both towards their waiting driver, who took the trolley, as they followed him.

"You were so calm with them, well done," Jeremy said to her quietly. Once in the car, he kissed her gently and gave the driver her address. They settled back and watched London pass by, slight culture-shock hitting both of them after their desert island. Pulling up outside her flat, she got the bags out as Jeremy tipped the driver and were finally in her flat. Dumping the bags in the guest room, Jeremy put the kettle on. Flopping on her sofa, Penny watched as Jeremy brought their drinks through.

"Thank you Darling, just want I needed," she said. "Nothing quite like a proper cup of tea when you get home."

"You are as bad as May!" Jeremy grumbled.

"Not at all, just appreciate the qualities of tea, it was originally prescribed as medication before going mainstream as a drink," she replied teasingly. She leaned back on the arm of the sofa and swung her legs up onto his lap.

"Make yourself comfy, why don't you!" He muttered as she grinned at him.

"I am now thanks," she sipped her tea, watching him over the rim. "You tired?" Jeremy shook his head. "Want to go to bed then?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Think I might just about have the energy, body doesn't have a clue what time it is anyway, is probably really evening to us now," he replied casually.

"Since when do we need the excuse of it being the evening to enjoy each other?" Penny replied grinning.

"Yes I suppose our recent behaviour might indicate that argument," he admitted.

"Recent? From the start more like," she laughed. Finishing her tea, she put the mug on the coffee table, stood and held out her hand to him. Jeremy put his down and let her help him up, swotting her bum on the way to the bedroom.

"You temptress, so insatisible!"

"Yes and you love it."

"God yes, can only hope that I'll be able to keep up with you in future." He pulled her against him as she manouvered him back onto the bed. Toeing off her trainers, she pushed down her trousers then straddled his lap, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Jeremy happily let her take control as they took their time making love to each other.

Waking Penny realised it was late afternoon, she stretched languidly then snuggled back into Jeremy's arms. She was cherishing the last of their private time together, knowing she would have to share him with the world again by Monday. She was actually looking forward to going back to work, to seeing Richard, James and Andy, Jo would be on holiday. She was curious what work would be on the books, other than a Miss Penny blog for the Europe tour. It was a pleasant change from the feeling of dread that she'd become used to at the end of a school holiday. Wanting a drink, she eased herself out of Jeremy's hold, and slid out of bed. Standing naked in the kitchen, she sipped a glass of water, thinking of what to do about dinner.

"What a sight!" Jeremy stood in the doorway.

"What naked and in the kitchen? A woman's proper place?" Penny replied bemused.

"Oy I'm not that much of a neanderthal!" He huffed. She laughed and wrapped her arms round him, resting her forehead on his chest.

"Was just thinking about dinner, fancy Chinese?"

"Mmm, sounds good. Want to go to your Italian tomorrow evening?" Penny smiled and nodded. "I thinking of heading back to my flat in the morning, get some washing done, collect something suitable to wear, buy some food, then we can go to work from here on Monday."

"Yep can handle that. Drink?" Penny replied, but Jeremy already had the kettle in hand to fill it. She grabbed their mugs from the lounge.

"You go and have a shower, I'll make these," Jeremy leaned down and kissed her gently. She unpacked her spongebag and took her time having a long shower, washing the travel off her. Wrapping her hair in a turban and herself in a towel, she wandered through to find Jeremy.

"Still want to rubbing duty?" She asked, holding a bottle of body lotion. Jeremy grinned broadly and held out his hand, following her into the bedroom. He sat in the chair and holding his gaze, she dropped the towel. Pouring a generous portion into his large hands, he warmed it before smoothing the lotion over Penny's skin. Jeremy took his time, savouring every inch of the skin, he so happily made love to earlier. Penny couldn't help squirming under his hands, delighting in his touch. Finishing he pulled her onto his lap, kissing her deeply, one hand stroking her back, the other on the back of her head. Penny drapped her arms over his shoulders, returning the kiss enthusiastically.

"Didn't mean to get you all riled up again," Penny sighed, breaking the kiss.

"Just seeing you naked will set me off, you know that by now, still doesn't mean I'm fit to do anything about it. Can still enjoy rubbing you anyway, so happy to do it," he shrugged. "Drinks are made, I'll jump in the shower now." Kissing her once more, he set her back on her feet, stroking her bum as he did. Dressing in shorts and a tee-shirt and shaking out her hair to dry, she found a packet of biscuits, put some on a plate, taking them through. Digging out the extra keys she'd had cut, she put them on the turtle keyring, hiding them in her pocket. Curling up on the sofa with her ipad and tea, Penny googled to look whether anything came of the reporters. While she was, her phone beeped with a text from Mindy

_Welcome back, just seen a pic of you both on the front of the Star, while we were shopping. Hope you had an amazing holiday, can't wait to hear about it. We need to get together again soon, with or without the men. Mx_

_Thanks Mindy, will take a look. Holiday was incredible, terribly loved up. Would love to meet up soon, I know Jeremy is trying to book a dinner party with everyone at the farm but don't know when yet. Could do with a girlie chat, are in you in town soon? Px_

_Will have a word with Richard and see what we can put together, would love a girlie night with you. Mx_

She couldn't help smiling, Mindy was becoming a good friend and someone she could talk to openly without worrying about them talking to other people or have to explain things. 

Oh help, thought Penny as she found the Star's website. There they were on the side of the main story again. 'Jezza returns from romantic holiday with co-worker' and a photo of them, his arm around her shoulder as they came through the doors. This time there were a couple of paragraphs inside, fluff mainly, they had finally read her profile and included a few details from it. The Mirror had a paragraph in their celeb gossip sidebar on the site, but there was little else. Hopefully there would not be too many calls on Monday about it.

"What are you reading that makes you frown like that?" Jeremy asked sitting next to her. She showed him the two stories.

"Mindy texted me after seeing it, neither bother me, was thinking about calls to the office on Monday and how to handle them," she explained.

"I'll take any calls from reporters, don't you worry about them, not going to have any of them putting you on the spot. There's a way to handle them and I'm used to it, you know how I love an argument," he winked. They enjoyed their drinks, debating what to order from the Chinese, then Penny phoned it in.

"How about I show you round my farm next weekend?" He suggested.

"Wouldn't you want to see your kids?" 

"Who says I can't do both? We can all go. Drive down Saturday morning and back Sunday evening," he replied, smiling.

"I can handle that, would you like me to cook? Roadtest the kitchen before the big dinner party?" Penny offered.

"If you're sure, great, I'll do dessert then. Will text the kids and see whether they are available." He grabbed his phone and glasses. Penny sat back and watched him, smiling. He was so ready to have her in all the parts of his life. She really didn't want to hurt him but she just wasn't as ready as he was. Patting her pocket, she took a deep breath.

"Jeremy, I've not forgotten about your incredible offer to move in with you." She had his full attention. "You have no idea how much it means to me." She paused to take a breath.

"But? I can hear already," he said, sounding downcast. She took his hand, stroking the back of it, like he'd done with her so many times.

"I'm not ready yet, I'm sorry. I want to be with you, I love you, but I've lived on my own for over twenty years and I need to ease into it. I'm scared it might spoil things moving too fast. Do want to give you these though, not as a compromise, planned this before we went away. I want you in my life and the freedom to come whenever you want to." She got the keys out and handed them to him. Jeremy turned the keys over in his hand. She bit her lip, worried about the look of disappointment on his face.

"I understand Pen, it is a big change for you and the last person you lived with was Dan, I suspect." Penny nodded. "That can't make you too enthused by the idea either. Thank you for the keys, this is special to me. You've opened your life up to me. My offer still stands, when you are ready. Life hasn't exactly been normal since you started the job, with two tours so close to each other and a holiday. Let things settle and see how you feel, you might get fed up of me." He winked and she could help a smile at the way he was making it easier on her. Leaning in, she kissed him tenderly, stroking his face.

"How did I get so lucky for find you? You wonderful man," she murmured. Jeremy turned the turtle over and spotted something on the back. He reached for his glasses.

"What's this?"

"A tracking number, there's a green turtle out there somewhere called Jeremy. You can log onto a website and find him," Penny explained. "He was born on Denis Island." Jeremy chuckled and pulled it up on his phone.

"There he is, between the islands," he exclaimed. "Thank you Pen, a very different gift, I love it."

Their dinner arrived and they chatted, over the dinner table, about plans for the following weekend. The kids were all in but were driving down separately, Emily was bringing a guest with her as well. Jeremy pointed out that as they were going down on Saturday morning, Penny might be free on Friday night for a date night. 

"Well I think that I may just have some time available yes, what did you have in mind?" Penny asked cheekily. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Cheeky mare, was offering to take you out for a nice meal. Somewhere we're likely to be noticed but I want to take you anyway, what do you think?"

"Oh I think I can put aside some time for that," she grinned.

"Bored of me already?" He mock-huffed.

"As if I could be," Penny reached over and interlaced their fingers. Finishing their dinner, they curled up on the sofa with the rest of a bottle of wine, watching a film. Still tired they went to bed at an average time for an evening.


	2. Last Day Of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their last day before returning to work, plans are made for the next few weeks. Jeremy decides to show Penny how mornings could start if they always started them together. Mindy and Penny book a girls' night so the lads have to counter with their own. Penny finally gets Jeremy into her car, will he cope?
> 
> A romantic gesture at the restaurant gets misinterpreted and is trending on twitter, how do they handle it?

Chapter 2 - Last Day of Freedom

Jeremy woke up feeling the soft, warm body of Penny snuggled against him. God he wanted to do this every day. Of course he was disappointed with Penny's answer but it wasn't a no, just a not yet. He wasn't known for his patience, however she was worth waiting for. He'd waited until she was ready for a physical relationship, it was frustrating but oh it had been worth it, had been a long time since his sex life was this good. She was able get a rise out of him, even when he didn't think it could happen. While she was still in bed with him, he could remind her of how good it was to wake up there. Easing himself down the bed, and her up, he started to gently kiss her soft lips, resulting in a few gentle sighs, but she didn't stir. Moving down the bed he stroked and kissed her breasts, moaning himself in delight, he could spend all day worshipping them. Now he began to get a reaction, Penny started to move under his ministrations, squirming gently as her breathing increased, a hand touched the back of his head, stroking his curls. Leaning up he kissed her lips again.

"Morning Pen," he whispered then slid even lower, kissing his way down her torso, flicking his tongue into her belly button, getting a small giggle. Stroking her soft thighs apart, he settled between them, carefully blowing on her tight curls. Opening her up with his tongue, she gasped as he reached her most sensitive spot. 

"Oh god," she exclaimed.

"Thought that might get your attention," he broke off for a moment to say, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Just slightly, feel free to continue, you are so good at it," she murmured sleepily, stroking his face.

"Seeing as you put it so nicely," he winked and returned his focus where she wanted it. Spreading her hips wide, Penny wrapped her ankles round his back, running her fingers through his hair. Jeremy soon had her moaning with pleasure, as he used his fingers as well as his tongue. Unable to resist moving against him, Penny couldn't stop herself pulling his hair as she shuddered her release. Kissing her inner thighs, Jeremy moved back up the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Morning Gorgeous," he said before kissing her deeply. 

"Morning yourself Darling, that was quite an alarm call thank you. Do allow me to return the favour." They continued to kiss passionately until Penny felt Jeremy begin to move his hips against her. Pushing him onto his back, she kissed his lips once more then worked her way down him until she was able to close her lips around the tip of his erection. Jeremy groaned loudly as she ran her tongue round him before bobbing as low as she could. She moved in a rhythm she had learned he enjoyed and took him apart with her mouth and hands. Shouting out as he hit his peak, Penny held him close until he'd calmed and released him with a final kiss. Returning to the top of the bed, Jeremy wrapped his arms around her and they lay silent and sated.

After a quick shower and breakfast, Jeremy was ready to go to his flat.

"Oh god, I don't have a car here do I?" He realised. Penny started to laugh.

"No you came in the Emirates car. You could use the Tube, or order a taxi, or even, and this is a radical idea, let me drop you back in my car!" Jeremy grimaced.

"Which is the lesser evil?"

"Careful what you say next Mister!" Penny crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed.

"Please can you drop me back Pen?" He asked carefully.

"I'd be delighted Jeremy," she replied with a straight face, then burst into giggles. "You can stop looking like you are going to the gallows. I have a better driving record than Andy and you expect me to spend weeks in a car with him." Jeremy rolled his eyes at her.

"Let's just get it over with," he muttered, picking up his bags, Penny her handbag. Unlocking the car Penny got in while Jeremy put his bags in the boot. She moved the seat back as far as it would go, before he got in. Once he was settled and belted in, Penny leaned over and kissed him.

"See it hasn't killed you," she winked, starting the engine. Pulling out she easily found her way to Jeremy's flat, parking in the secure carpark. Jeremy was silent for the whole trip.

"There you go, all in one piece, thank you for not being rude to me," she said. "Now give me a kiss and push off, I'll see you later." Jeremy did as he was told, giving her a kiss and wink before getting out. She grinned at him, waited for him to close the boot and drove off. 

Doing some food shopping, she couldn't see them on the front of any of the Sunday papers, so relaxed a little. Stocking up, she got most of the ingredients for family meal on Saturday, having decided on the menu, as well as basics she would usually keep in. Getting home, she unpacked and put the first wash on. Having lived in bikinis, there wasn't too much to wash but wanted to be organised. She was sorting through and putting things away when her mobile rang.

"Hi Penny, it's Mindy," Penny couldn't help be surprised, they usually just texted.

"Hi Mindy, how are you all?"

"Fine thanks, the girls getting on our nerves, being around all the time. Richard will be pleased to have his playmates back tomorrow, he's been driving me nuts, working shorter hours and getting under my feet!" Penny gave a huge laugh.

"I thought wives wanted it the other way around Mindy?"

"I learned a long time ago to enjoy Richard in small doses. Some of his more irritating traits he lets loose at the office and I'm spared them. I just don't want to spar with him the way James and Jeremy do."

"I know exactly what you mean," Penny admitted.

"Now I've been talking to his little lordship and am going to be in London overnight on Wednesday."

"Oh fantastic, would you like to stay here, I'll cook?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, why not, Richard and James have, means you don't have to think about taxis or anything after a few drinks. Do you like Thai?"

"Oh absolutely, a proper girls' night, short stagger to bed."

"I can give you my spare keys so you can let yourself out when you are ready to."

"Well then I'll meet you at the office on Wednesday, never hurt to drop in on Richard suddenly, keep him on his toes, I'll bring some bottles."

"Best place for them, that would be great, look forward to seeing you Mindy."

"You too Penny." They hung up and Penny smiled to herself, catching up with Mindy would be good, as would being able to talk through Jeremy's offer, try to learn a bit more from someone who knows him well.

Making herself a cup of tea, Penny curled up on the sofa and had a long chat with Lynn, catching up on each other's news and finally booking the weekend after next for her to come down and stay. She didn't tell her about the offer, wanting to be clearer about it all before doing so, and wanting to know what Lynn thought of him, after meeting him. It wouldn't be the end of the world if her best friend and boyfriend didn't get on, as they lived so far away from each other. She booked it into Jeremy's diary for the Friday night.

Running a bath, she poured in a good dose of bath oil. Relaxing with her ipad, she enjoyed a long soak, then washed her hair. Before wrapping herself in a thin dressing gown, she rubbed body lotion all over, thinking of Jeremy's large hands smoothing it over her skin. Sighing gently, she curled up on the sofa, looking at some of the photos from their holiday, having downloaded all of them from her camera. It had been the most special experience, the surprise, location and above all the privacy. She'd surprised herself with how relaxed and open she'd been, and so happy with how right it had felt. Suddenly she spotted the time and realised she needed to get a move on. Eye-liner, mascara, bronzer, only took a couple of minutes, then unwrapping her hair, she shook it out and ran her fingers through to arrange her parting. Finding her navy underwear set, she put it on together with her royal blue wraparound dress and Italian heels, finishing with her birthday jewellery. Carefully applying lipstick, she loaded up her peacock bag. Tidying up the bedroom, she made a drink and packed a bag for several nights at Jeremy's.

Penny was relaxing in front of the TV when she heard a key in the lock, she couldn't hold back a big smile as Jeremy let himself in with his keys for the first time. He dumped his bag in the guest room and she flicked the kettle back on.

"Coffee?" She called through. Arms slid round her waist.

"Please," her hair was swept aside and he kissed the side of her neck, making her hum with pleasure. Turning her around, he took a proper look at her. "You looked good the first time you wore this, but with your tan, wow." He pulled her in for a long kiss.

"Thank you Darling," Penny made his coffee and handed it to him as they headed for the sofa.

"We've got about half an hour until our reservation," he said, taking off his suit jacket and throwing it over the back of the armchair. Penny spent a few moments taking in the sky blue open-necked short-sleeved shirt, offsetting his tan beautifully, and navy suit trousers. He wore her bracelet on his left wrist next to his watch. "What have you been up to?"

"Unpacked, washing, some food shopping, had a chat to Mindy and Lynn, soak in the bath, packed a bag to go to yours and got ready."

"Mindy? Everyone ok?"

"Oh yes, she coming into London on Wednesday, staying here for a girls' night, well Richard is driving her nuts with no-one to play with and the girls are under her feet all the time." Jeremy laughed.

"Surely he can play with Mindy?"

"Wrong sort of playing, as you well know, he's missed you and James to fool around with. You could always have a lads' night, am sure Sarah will need a break from James by now too," Penny suggested.

"Not a bad idea, is there anything booked in the diaries for Thursday morning?" Penny pulled them up on her phone, in case Jo had booked something while they had been away and shook her head. Jeremy dug out his phone and texted the pair of them.

_Chaps, lads' night at mine on Wednesday? No meetings in the diary for Thursday morning. JC_

_Welcome back Jez, count me in, will stop me worrying about what Mindy and Penny might be up to. R_

_A decent plan from you? The holiday must have done you good, or it is the Penny effect? I'm in. James_

"They're up for it, will have to get some of May's poncy beer in now, at least Hammond drinks the proper stuff," Jeremy grumbled as Penny laughed at him. 

"Oh and Lynn is coming down to stay weekend after next, I've put it in your diary so you can't forget. Get your vetting out of the way on Friday night and you'll then be free for the rest of the weekend."

"I'm glad you've finally found a date for it, I know you miss her." Penny nodded. They chatted over their drinks until it was time to go. Jeremy stood up and stretched, popping his back, before slipping his jacket on.

"Mm, my handsome escort," Penny couldn't resist putting her arms round his neck and pulling him in for a long deep kiss. Jeremy looked slightly gazed by the time they broke apart.

"My sexy girlfriend," Jeremy leaned his forehead against her's, breathing heavily. Penny gave him a minute while she refreshed her lipstick and picked up her bag.

"Ready?" She asked him, he nodded. On the street, Jeremy took her hand, inter-lacing their fingers, as they strolled to her local Italian restaurant. He pushed the door open for her, following her through.

"Good to see you again Miss Penny, Mr Clarkson, your usual table?" Gino greeted them.

"Nice to see you Gino, yes please," Jeremy replied. Jeremy pulled out Penny's chair for her then sat facing into the room.

"What are you drinking this evening?" Gino asked, returning with their menus.

"Pen?" Jeremy asked.

"Rose tonight please," Penny replied. Gino left them to decide about the food. Once he'd poured their wine and taken their order, he couldn't help asking,

"Nice holiday?"

"Lovely thanks, hot, lazy, peaceful and excellent food," Penny replied. They sipped the wine, Jeremy taking Penny's hand over the table. 

"I've not had time to go to the jeweller this time but have this for you," he slid a small box across the table to her. Penny opened it to find a little silver and enamel turtle. "It seems we had a similar idea. I'll get him put on your bracelet this week."

"He's adorable Jeremy thank you," Penny leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. She slipped the box into her evening bag. Gino arrived with their starters and they tucked in. 

They both enjoyed their meal, eyes only for each other, relaxed and sharing stories. The bill was settled and they walked slowly back to Penny's flat, Jeremy's arm round Penny's shoulder, her's round his waist. By the time they did, Jeremy's phone had started vibrating with notifications. He ignored it until it actually rang.

"Hammond, what's up?" He answered it.

"Erm, how do I put this?"

"Spit it out Hammond, you are interrupting a pleasant evening!"

"Do you and Penny have some news for us all?" He finally asked and Jeremy just burst out laughing. Penny gave him a curious look so he put it on speaker phone.

"Do we have news? What on earth are you blethering about?"

"It's all over Twitter, a photo of the pair of you," Richard explained. Penny went on and showed Jeremy the photo someone had posted. It was taken in the restaurant and Jeremy was handing Penny the small box, and the caption 

_Has @JeremyClarkson taken the plunge again? Third time lucky and all that, he has just returned from a romantic holiday with his girlfriend._

"Oh for goodness sake, it had a charm for her bracelet in, not a ring!" Jeremy exploded. "And as if I'd do something as important as that in Penny's local Italian and so badly!"

"Well with the state of your knees, I wouldn't have expected you down on one of them! Hoped you might have trusted me to tell me too," Richard tried not to sound defensive. Penny's phone started to ping with notifications now as well.

"Better squash this quickly, thank's for letting us know. See you tomorrow Hammond," Jeremy replied.

"Night Richard," Penny added.

"Night Jez, Penny, see you in the office," Richard hung up hurriedly. Jeremy scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Can't even go out for a quiet meal," he muttered. "Sure you want this kind of life Pen?" He sounded so resigned, she took his hands and kissed him slowly and lovingly.

"Absolutely, now let's post something to stop it all," Penny went to her bedroom and got the bracelet, laying it and the open box with the new charm on the coffee table. She took a shot of it, loading it onto twitter

_A new charm for my charm bracelet of our travels from @JeremyClarkson. Was wonderful to see turtles in the wild #BucketList._

"There, why don't you just share that?" Penny suggested.

"God you are so calm about this, it is your life trending on there too," he replied. She shrugged.

"I had guessed what I was taking on with you, but went with it anyway. Coffee?" Penny got up and put the kettle on. Jeremy just looked at her, shaking his head, how did he manage to find such a special person? She returned, putting their drinks down and curled up next to him. 

"You are a mad woman," he blustered.

"Quite possibly but you love me anyway," she grinned.

"True," he kissed her. Her phone pinged as Richard shared her tweet. Jeremy already had and followed up with some suitably sarcastic tweets of his own about people jumping to conclusions. They settled to watch a film, before deciding to get an early night.

Undressing each other as they kissed gently, Penny urged Jeremy onto the bed against the pillows. He realised her plan and smiled at her, holding out his hand to help her onto his lap. Kisses became deeper, more intense, as hands teased and stroked and aroused. Penny leaned back, hands behind her on Jeremy's legs as he kissed down her neck and sought out her nipples, carefully licking, kissing and suckling on them, pulling gasps from Penny's lips. Kneeling up, Penny paused as Jeremy helped direct himself inside her and she slowly lowered back into his lap. They both groaned delightedly at the sensations, searching out each other's lips again. Penny began to move her hips, slowly, drawing out every little feeling for both of them. They held on, pressed chest to chest, slowly increasing the pace when they couldn't not any longer. Penny buried her head in Jeremy's neck when the intensity became too much, his hands roaming over her back. Gripping her hips, he helped her to move at a speed that, when combined with her gripping him at the deepest moment, soon had them both on the edge of bliss. Gazing into Jeremy's intense blue eyes, his pupils blown with desire and love, Penny lost herself in him, crying out in pleasure. The tight spasms gripping him pushed Jeremy over the edge and he pulsed deep within her.

"Pen, darling, Pen," Penny came to, resting against Jeremy's chest, his hand stroking her hair and back. "Hey, lost you for a minute there." She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. He carefully took her face in his hands and kissed her with a tenderness that surprised her. Wiping away tears she didn't realise were falling, he smiled. "That was incredible."

"It was beautiful. Not sure I could cope with things being that intense every time," she replied shakily.

"I love you Pen, I'm more sure than ever after this time together," Jeremy said simply.

"I love you too Jeremy, I've treasured our little bubble, am going to have to learn to share you again."

"Plenty of me to go round," Jeremy quipped and Penny couldn't help a giggle.

"I need some water, you thirsty?" Jeremy nodded and helped Penny up out of bed. She shakily used the bathroom then returned with a glass of water. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she sipped it then handed it to Jeremy. Finishing, he slid down the bed, rearranged the pillows and pulled her back into his arms. Kissing once more she settled, head on his chest and turned out the lights.


	3. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Jeremy return to work. There are consequences from their welcoming committee of reporters. A old feud resurfaces. James, Richard and Andy are all back together and silliness ensues. There is a Girls' Night and a Lads Night. Mindy gives Penny some advice about Jeremy.
> 
> Sorry I've been enjoying writing it, kind of forgot to stop and post!

Chapter 3 - Back to Work 

The alarm was a rude awakening after over a fortnight without that horrible sound. Penny showered while Jeremy started breakfast then they swopped. Penny dressed in a white cotton blouse, patterned skirt and brown wedge-heeled sandals, Jeremy joined her in a white shirt, sleeves rolled up, with his jeans. She sat eating cereal smiling gently at him.

"What?" He asked eventually.

"Just thinking how lucky I am," she replied happily. "Still have a very contented vibe from last night too, that was very special."

"Mmm, it was," he stroked her hand gently. They finished breakfast, loaded the dishwasher, gathered their stuff and heading down to Jeremy's car.

"You ready for this?" Jeremy asked pulling into his space. 

"Bit late to worry about that now," Penny laughed. "Ready to see everyone though, have missed people." They scanned through the door and walked in. Various people greeted them en-route. Penny started up her computer and went into the office/man cave. 

"Morning Richard, tea or coffee?" Richard got up and gave her a big hug.

"Sorry about last night Penny," he said.

"Don't worry about it, the heads-up was useful and as if he'd not let you in on something like that," she laughed. 

"You look great, must have been quite a holiday," Richard remarked. Penny blushed slightly.

"Thank you and yes it was, he got it right. What about you, you both enjoy Barbados?"

"My Mindy all to myself on a beach for a week, oh yes!" Richard gave a cheeky grin. "No doubt she'll tell you all about it on Wednesday."

"Good. Thank you for my extra birthday present, that photo is very special, you are getting as sneaky as me."

"Oh you have no idea. Now before I get myself into trouble, tea please." Penny took his cup, grabbed Jeremy's and left. By the time she'd made drinks for the three of them James had arrived. He looked tanned and relaxed.

"Tea James?" 

"Mmm, please Penny," he smiled. Penny delivered his drink and he gave her a hug.

"Thank you for my birthday present, we'll have to book another film night and get started on them soon," James nodded in agreement.

"Seriously Pen, you've barely said hello to him and you're booking a date, in front of me too!" Jeremy mock-grumbled, much to Richard's amusement.

"Of course she is Clarkson, after so much time in your company, she is seeking out my civilizing influence again," James imitated Jeremy's smug face at him.

"I'm going to check on Andy, in Jo's absence, and will leave you boys to your squabbling. If Miss Penny hears you from her desk, she will be issuing detentions, so play nice-ish." Knocking on Andy's door, she poked her head into his office.

"Morning Andy, can I get you a drink?" He looked up, almost hidden behind piles of transcripts.

"God, please, then bring your's in and we can go through a few things that are more important than the whims of those Boys," he replied gratefully. Penny returned with the drinks and her pad. She and Andy spent a good hour going through things that needed booking in diaries, ordering, organising and so on. Penny went back to her desk and was immersed in emails, voicemails and Andy's work when the bell for Elevenses went.

Penny found Liz in the break area and apologised for not helping her set up.

"Oh don't worry about it, you're being you and Jo at the moment," she reassured.

"Thanks Liz, are you having a holiday?"

"When Jo gets back yes, try to keep two out of her, you and me in the office if possible," she replied. They sat with their donuts and drinks, chatting about where she was planning to go. Returning to her desk she was absorbed in the work until Jeremy tapped her on the shoulder.

"Come on, we're all going to have lunch with Andy in the conference room," he took her hand. There were food platters down the middle of the table, as well as plates, cans and napkins. Penny sat down and grabbed a plate.

"Thanks Andy," she said.

"No problem, sent an intern out to get it, thought we could all catch up. I'm sure the Boys have been doing their own version but I get to prevent any fights."

"Aw Andy we don't fight, squabble, disagree, irritate, but not actually fight, we leave it all to Hammond, even he doesn't seem to bother these days, probably age catching up with him," Jeremy replied, Penny could see the spark of mischief in his eyes.

"Age, you can hardly talk Clarkson! Besides I don't fight, just physically disagree with people on occasion!" Richard huffed, as James laughed at the pair of them.

"I'd underestimated how much I enjoyed a fortnight without the company of my co-presenters. It is only now I'm back in your presence that I can fully appreciate it!" James commended dryly.

"Forget this lunch, I'm more worried about what they'll do to each other at the Lads' night on Wednesday!" Penny warned.

"At their age, I'd say they are more likely to fall sleep in front of a film after too much beer than anything else, but we'll keep their diaries empty on Thursday, wouldn't want to try and tax their brains or have decisions made we might all regret later!" Andy replied, to laughter from Penny and indignant noises from them.

"I'd say Jez and Hammond should be worried, goodness knows what their lovely ladies will cook up with an unsupervised evening together," James said, smirking. Penny just smiled sweetly.

"A Thai green curry was my plan to cook actually James." Jeremy moaned quietly. Richard gave him a strange look, raising an eyebrow.

"Love her Thai curry, first thing she ever cooked for me," he muttered embarrassed. They all laughed.

"When will it be my turn Penny?" Richard asked teasing Jeremy.

"Give me a chance, barely been back for five minutes," she replied.

"Yes and you've already persuaded my wife to come over, I've not forgotten your comment at our dinner party!" He retorted to the laughter of the others. Richard looked indignantly at Jeremy, who smirked.

"I have no concerns about my ability to keep my lady happy in bed," he crowed. "Perhaps the Hamster is not as energetic as he likes to make out these days?"

"I think I need to break this up now with the comment that none of us are as young as we were. Now to something more productive. I've finished reading the transcripts from your minicams, Penny, remind me on the next trip to show Hammond now to turn off the camera and his mic when he phones Mindy!" Everyone laughed and Richard blushed. "From tomorrow, I'm spending the rest of the week in the edit suite starting on the rough cut for Europe and will be taking up Penny's time, so you Boys are going to be fending for yourselves. She'll get to see the process of turning your rambles into a coherent, and if possible, entertaining programme." They finished their lunch, the relaxed banter continuing until Andy broke it up, telling them to go and earn their keep.

Penny was mid-task when her phone rang, so she wasn't really concentrating when she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is that Miss Penny?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, can I help you?" She replied politely.

"Great just the lady I was looking for. Is it true that you are sleeping with Clarkson?" He asked in a nasty tone.

"Excuse me?" She said shocked.

"You heard me, are you in a sexual relationship with Jeremy Clarkson?" Penny hit the hold button and threw the office door open.

"What's wrong Pen?" Jeremy was on his feet, seeing her standing there, white as a sheet.

"On the phone... this man just asked me if I was sleeping with you..." she whispered. Jeremy wrapped his arms around her. 

"Oh God, must be a reporter, did you hang up?" She shook her head.

"On hold," she murmured.

"Richard, you take Pen, I'll get the phone," he instructed. Richard nodded and led her to the sofa, she was shaking.

"Who is this?.......It's you Morgan you piece of ...." the door closed.

"Oh God don't say the feud is starting again! James can you get Penny some tea, and put sugar in it?" Richard asked, easing his mobile out of his pocket.

_Andy, Jez is on the phone with Piers Morgan he rang Penny, get to Penny's desk NOW_

"Of course," James left quickly.

"Morgan you can f.." They heard as the door closed. Richard held Penny, rubbing her back.

"It's ok Penny," he reassured.

"What feud Richard?" Penny asked quietly.

"Morgan wasn't happy that Jez turned down a chance to write for him in the Mirror, saying publicly that he'd rather write car manuels, so Morgan started to go after him. Jez threw a glass of water on him on Concorde's last flight then Morgan published pictures of him on holiday and kissing a female friend, it escalated to Jez punching him in the face at a Press awards do, broke a finger doing it," Richard explained. The door swung open.

"Inside now!" Andy ordered. Jeremy stomped in and flopped into his chair, James followed him then Andy. James put the tea on the table in front of Penny, she smiled her thanks.

"What happened?" Andy demanded.

"Penny had a call from a man asking if she was sleeping with me, I took the call from her, was that scum Morgan, things got a bit heated, then you hung up the phone. I'm suspecting he'd going to write something about us now!" Jeremy replied with a sigh. Penny picked up her mug, wrapping her fingers round it, the warmth comforting, sipping it slowly.

"Penny are you ok?" Andy asked.

"Just shocked mainly, was in the middle of something so wasn't really concentrating on the call, til he asked if I was sleeping with Jeremy. Not used to a stranger asking me so blatantly before. I had enough irate calls from parents over the years but I at least know who I'm speaking to and they don't go down that route."

"Right we'll put your calls via someone else so he can't do it again. Jez, you and Penny go home, we'll deal with any fallout tomorrow, I'll alert the lawyers. Please don't do anything stupid, let us be able to keep the moral high ground, that means keep off twitter!!" Andy instructed. Jeremy went to say something, Andy just held up his hand. "No just listen to me for once in your life please. Have a night off from on-line and focus on Penny, you know how much you enjoy doing that." He smiled sincerely at Jeremy, putting his hand on his shoulder. Jeremy's shoulders sagged but he looked Andy in the eye and nodded.

"He went after the woman I love," he said quietly.

"I know, but he also went after one of us, the GT family, let me handle it, please," Andy replied gently. "Go the pair of you, I'll see you in the morning." Jeremy picked up his stuff, took Penny's hand, she got her bag and they left. Reaching the car, Jeremy leaned against it and pulled Penny into him, she sighed, feeling safe from everything in his arms. Tipping her chin up, Jeremy kissed her gently. He unlocked the car and opened her door.

Pulling into his carpark, he watched the barrier close in relief. Getting their bags out of the boot, he led the way to his door, locking it firmly behind them. They slumped down on the sofa together.

"Slightly more eventful than I was expecting from our first day back," Penny commented, hoping to make Jeremy laugh, he'd been silent since they left. He gave a hollow laugh.

"I did warn you about getting involved with me and what it could mean," he replied bitterly. Penny looked him in the eye.

"I knew the risks, he caught me on the hop, just so coarse. I still want to be with you, I love you Jeremy." He shook his head at her.

"He's not going to let this lie, he loves controversy. Knowing him he is going to try and spin this as me sleeping with my secretary, an employee, just another way of trying to tear me down. It is his modus operandi. He has feuds with a number of people like Ian Hislop and Madonna, uses the resources of whichever paper he is working for at the time to fuel it. Tried to bribe Ian's friends, had him followed. He'd ban certain guests from his chat show in the States like Hugh Grant and Kelsey Grammer and was the scum who devised the whole phone hacking thing while he was the editor of the Mirror. He thinks that just because you are on the television that he has the right to publish everything in your life."

"Then let him, we have nothing to hide, we're not having an affair, both of us were single, it is not a stupid age gap. We know the truth, as do our friends and family. Now how about you take me to bed and remind me how fantastic it is to be with you?" Penny suggested.

"You have a one-track mind, do you really think that you can distract me with sex?" Jeremy looked bemused but slightly irritated. Penny wondered whether she'd made a mistake.

"Actually I was thinking you could be the one to distract me," she replied. "Perhaps I need the comfort of you," she admitted.

"Oh Pen," she curled tightly into his side and he stroked her hair. "Come on, lets go to bed."

Undressed each other slowly, they slid into bed. Entwined, they slowly kissed, gently touching, caressing, arousing each other. Feeling her hips moving against him, Jeremy carefully moved on top of Penny and they lost themselves in each other.

Waking in Jeremy's arms, Penny watched him, his face relaxed in sleep, the tense lines gone. She had no regrets, no desire to change her mind, she was too much in love and wanted to share her life with him. There was no way some petty foul-mouth gossip-monger was going to ruin the best thing that had ever happened to her. She snuggled back into him, closing her eyes again, in no hurry to get up.

Jeremy stirred, instinctively pulling Penny in tighter against him, she was snoozing. He wanted to protect her from the world, not allow anything cruel or upsetting to be said or written about her but he had a feeling it was coming. There was no chance that he'd give her up, just because of that scumbag Morgan. He could feel the subject for this week's column brewing, is it news who people date, doesn't everyone have a right to a private life? He lay, staring at the ceiling, ordering his thoughts on it. Penny stirred and was studying his serious face, before he'd realised she was awake.

"Why so serious? Was hoping you'd be relaxed by now," she commented quietly, making him jump.

"Oh sorry, was contemplating this week's article about isn't everyone allowed a private life and whose business is it who people date," he explained.

"That I look forward to reading, an excellent subject. I'm guessing we'll end up in the Mail Online tonight."

"Very likely, now despite the stress of today, I'm rather hungry, want to help me make dinner?" Penny smiled, kissed him gently and nodded.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a chicken stir-fry and spring rolls."

"Lovely, will see you in the kitchen in a minute."

Walking into the kitchen, Jeremy had already assembled a colourful selection of vegetables on the counter. They worked together to make dinner and were soon at the table enjoying the fruits of their labours. Clearing up they sent the evening watching a film with a bottle of wine. 

  
Sharing a shower they had a relaxed start to the day.

"Come on it is a new day, I'm going to be with Andy all day, you can focus on your article, let the idiot do his worst," Penny squeezed his hand over the kitchen table. Jeremy nodded, interlacing their fingers.

"Just want to protect you from all of this," he muttered.

"I know but I'm a big girl, it might upset or stress me out at first but I can handle this. I think you are worth it, now lets get to work." They got their stuff together and headed to the office. There were several photographers at the entrance to the carpark, who didn't risk getting in their way, but did snap shots of them driving in. Jeremy parked, opened Penny's door for her, took her hand and they entered the building together.

Richard was standing by Penny's desk.

"Andy asked for the pair of you to go straight to his office, James and I will be right there," he greeted them with. They went along, knocked and opened the door.

"Morning Jeremy, Penny, come and sit down. Hope you both got some sleep last night," he started and they nodded.

"I'm sorry about all of this Andy," Penny began but he stopped her.

"Penny, none of this is your fault, don't worry about it." Richard and James came in and sat down as well. "We had a discussion after you left yesterday and James suggested us all taking the angle of this being old news. We've been talking about Penny on all of our streams since she started and you went public back in June after the Star papped you, were explicit about it when we got back from Africa in July. It is now August and he can hardly try and claim a scoop." Jeremy grinned at the idea. "We put together this statement to go on the GT and DriveTribe streams. Wanted both of you to approve it before it goes live." He handed them a piece of paper.

_After a so-called scoop and abusing a member of the GT team on the phone, Piers Morgan is trying to claim the story that Jeremy Clarkson is sleeping with his secretary. We at GT don't comment about the personal lives of our staff but felt this unwarranted false statement and frankly old news, needed correcting._

_Penny joined our team earlier this year to manage Hammond, May and Clarkson, both in the office and more importantly on the road, she is certainly not a secretary. Photographer, blogger, minder, organiser, mediator yes, on the road she is my right hand woman. They told the team about their relationship back in June and have been open about it online, were even papped by the Star in June. In July they were very clear on Twitter and even tweeted from the airport on their way on holiday. Now in August, Penny, as a member of my staff has been expected to put up with a disgusting phone call from a so-called editor of an online newspaper, not even having the basic courtesy of introducing himself, while she was trying to do her job. Two single people deciding to enter into a relationship should not be news and in this day and age it is not unusual to meet a partner at work, it is where most of us spend the majority of our time._

_On behalf of the whole team, Richard Hammond, James May and I wish to express our wholehearted support for Penny and Jeremy and look forward to working with them both for many years to come._

"Thank you Andy, this means a lot to both of us," Jeremy said sincerely, Penny nodded in agreement. "I'm writing my column on a similar vein, why is who we date relevant."

"Right we'll get this out on the streams," Andy agreed.

"James and I will share it on ours too," Richard reassured. Penny got up and hugged the three of them.

"Thank you all of you, seems I just keep causing more work for you."

"Not in the slightest Penny, you make doing our jobs easier, exactly as we hoped you would," James replied.

"Penny if you want to grab both of us some drinks and your pad, it is time to introduce you to the edit suite!" Andy grinned.

"Beware Penny, it is a black hole in there, some have entered never to return!" Richard joked, making her laugh. She grabbed Andy's mug and left to find her own.

"Seriously Andy I owe you one," Jeremy said.

"Yes you do, now do and get on with what you are paid to do!" Andy replied, gathering up his copious notes from reading the transcripts of the Europe tour. He met Penny at his door and led her into an area she hadn't been before. 

Emerging for lunch, Penny sat in the sofa with the Boys, Jeremy have gone out to get sandwiches for them.

"How has the statement been received?" Penny couldn't help asking eventually.

"So far so good, any phone calls are just being referred to our statement. Online comments have been positive," Jeremy replied.

"And what about him?"

"Nothing so far, but he will, that is the way he works, whether it is photographers, reporter following you or whatever, just need to be careful that you know who you are talking to," Jeremy warned.

"Mindy asked if you want to postpone tomorrow night?" Richard asked. Penny shook her head.

"Not in the slightest, I think both evenings will do us good and changing any plans lets him win. I'm not hiding, that includes our date night on Friday, unless you've changed your mind Jeremy." Jeremy smiled at her.

"That's my girl! Was actually wondering whether we wanted to make it 3 or even 4 couple instead? If Penny doesn't mind and if your good ladies are free of course?"

"Fine by me," Penny replied.

"Will ask Mindy, where were you thinking of going?" Richard asked.

"The Ivy."

"Will text Sarah, I don't think she is working away," James commented, fiddling with his phone. They chatted over the food until Andy arrived to retrieve Penny to continue editting. She got them drinks and followed him. The afternoon passed quickly.

"Well done on surviving a day in with Andy editting," Richard greeted her with when she came back in.

"Thanks, was interesting to see the next step in the process. You Boys don't half burble on about nonsense when left in a car on your own!" Andy laughed behind her.

"You just summed up their careers over the last two decades and my job is it to turn it into something watchable!"

"Yes Andy we couldn't have left and gone it alone without you, don't need reminding of it," Jeremy replied.

"Oh it never hurts to remind you who's boss. Now the photographers are still outside, please try not to run them over!"

"Oh don't tempt me," Jeremy replied, with a evil grin.

"I'll keep an eye on him Andy, see you in the morning. Thanks again for the statement," Penny hugged him. Jeremy gripped his shoulder in his way past. They left the building, Jeremy opened Penny's door for her, once in the car he kissed her and headed for home, via a supermarket.

It was Jeremy's local, so he was usually ignored in there, but the pair of them was a different matter. Their plan had been to stock up for their respective nights and head to his flat. The approachers were public rather than press and Jeremy was polite at first but by the fourth, Penny could see he was losing his temper. She apologised for him, saying it had been a stressful day then sent him out to the car to wait for her. She finished their shopping, staying calm with people who approached her, meeting him at the car.

"Sorry Pen, so many people asking about it after a day of seeing our lives online," he apologised. "You were great with them, thank you for getting me out before I made anything worse." She stroked his arm.

"I handled it, just something I'll get used to," she reassured. "Now lets go home and enjoy our evening. Might even let you have sex with me later." She winked at him.

"You cheeky minx, assuming I want to," he replied.

"Can always deal with myself if you're not up to it," she smirked.

"You promised no sex talk when Andy or I are driving!" 

"Oops, so I did, naughty me."

"We'll finish this conversation when we get home!" He warned in her favourite low tone. Penny sat quietly hoping the evening might go a particular way. They put the shopping away, Jeremy's was mainly alcohol as the Boys were planning a takeaway, Penny had the fresh ingredients for her Thai curry.

It was a relaxed evening, cooking and eating together, then on the sofa. Jeremy switched off the television and got up, holding out a hand to Penny.

"Early night?" She smiled and nodded. He led her to the bedroom and they undressed. Penny climbed onto the bed and held her hand out to Jeremy. He climbed onto the bed and kissed her, gently at first but rapidly increasing the intensity until she was breathless. Laid on top of her, he pulled back suddenly. Looking up at him, she could see mischief in his eyes. His hands trapped her wrists.

"Now Missy there is a little matter about your comment in the car," he'd lower his tone and watched her shudder. He slid her wrists up until they were above her head. "Do not move!" He warned. Maintaining her gaze, he slid his hand under the pillow and pulled out her dressing gown belt. Securing her wrists to the headboard, he smirked at her.

"Now what was that about dealing with yourself if I wasn't up to it? Deliberately trying to distract me while I was driving?" Penny nodded, biting her lip. 

"So you weren't implying that I wasn't capable of satisfying you and you'd have to do it yourself?" Penny shook her head. 

"Have I ever not been up to the job?" Penny shook her head.

"Do you think I still want you tonight?" Penny looked down his body, bit her lip and nodded. 

"You need reminding just what I can do to you, and you are not going to be able to stop me or touch me." He kissed her deeply, possessively, breaking away suddenly. He licked down her neck, purposely avoiding her sensitive spot. He nipped her clavicle, then stroked her breasts, she gasped at the slight roughness of his touch. Sitting back on her thighs he teased her nipples up into swollen peaks, leaving her breathless at the duel sensation. Licking his fingers, he continued and Penny couldn't help arching up into his touch. Leaning forward he sucked her left nipple between his lips, flicking his tongue over and round it, nipping it with his teeth, repeating it on her right, before pushing her breasts together and flicking his tongue from one to the other. Sitting back again he looked at the flush on her skin and how she was panting. 

"Now this is an excellent colour for these beauties, almost raspberry I'd say," he smirked. Rubbing his thumbs over them a last time, he slid his hands down her torso.

"Still need more of a reminder?" Penny nodded breathlessly. Moving to one side, he parted her legs and settled between them. Moving his large hands up her inner thighs, he slipped a finger deep inside her. Holding it up so she could see it, he sucked it dry, she moaned at the sight.

"Evidence that I'm succeeding," he smirked. "Very tasty too. Something I've always appreciated, your flavour, something just uniquely Penny." Spreading her open, he teased her mercilessly, licking and sucking everywhere but where she wanted him most, reducing her to a whimpering mess.

"Ready to admit I'm a wonderful lover who is always capable of satisfying you? If you're not I can keep teasing you, keep you on edge and make you watch me get off instead." His eyebrow was raised, full smug face deployed, she'd have laughed if she wasn't so desperate.

"Yes you are, always more than capable, the best I've ever known. Please Jeremy please, do what you do so well. I want you, I need you!" She moaned breathlessly. He moved quickly, kissing her violently, then focussed his attention on her hard clit. In moments she was writhing under him, pressing her hips against him, crying out in pleasure. Without giving her the chance to recover, he began to build her up again before stopping. Moving up the bed, he finally thrust inside her. 

"Oh god, yes," he groaned. Supporting himself on hands either side of her head, he claimed kisses from her while setting a fast pace. Penny wrapped her legs round him and moved against him, holding onto the belt. Neither lasted long, Penny crying out in ecstasy before Jeremy shuddered moaning her name, as he slumped on top of her. He undid the dressing gown bet and rolled them onto their sides.

"Learned your lesson?" He asked still breathing heavily. Penny laughed delightedly, stroking his face.

"How to really inspire you? Oh yes, that was incredibly good."

"Something for you to think about when you are in bed alone tomorrow night," he grinned. They lay entwined, chatting quietly as they came down from the high and eventually fell asleep.

The carpark continued to be beset by photographers. Penny spent the day in the edit suite with Andy, she had to have her full focus on the task at hand. They left to break for lunch and comfort breaks. Late afternoon Andy called it quits for the day. Returning to her desk, she opened the Boys' door to see whether anyone wanted drink to find Mindy on the sofa.

"Hi Penny, Andy let you out for good behaviour?" She asked, smiling.

"Hi Mindy, something like that yes," they hugged warmly. "Came in to ask about drinks."

"Please Pen," Jeremy replied.

"Tea please," Richard and James answered.

"Mindy?"

"Oh tea please Penny." She gathered the mugs and left. Returning with a tray of drinks she handed them out and stole a quick kiss from Jeremy.

"Just let me catch up on my emails, have a drink and we can make a move Mindy," she said.

"Oh take your time, they have been keeping me entertained with tales of Africa," Mindy replied. Penny worked her way through the issues of the day, several being from reporters asking for interviews. She left those, waiting to discuss them with Jeremy and Andy the next day. Getting the fresh ingredients out of the break area fridge, she went in to let them know she was done. Jeremy beckoned her over and pulled her into his lap.

"Try not to get up to too much mischief this evening," he commented.

"Us?" Penny laughed. "Surely Mindy and I should be more worried about the three of you," she raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps ten years ago Penny but these days, unlikely," Mindy commented. Richard went to protest but she silenced him with a look. Standing she kissed Richard quickly.

"I'll see you at home tomorrow night, behave or you know I'll find out," she winked. "As if it would stop you." Penny and Mindy left.

"The welcoming committee here for you and Jeremy?" Mindy asked as she pulled out of the carpark.

"Yes, been here since Monday thanks to Piers Morgan, not sure how long it will take for them to get bored," Penny sighed.

"Perhaps if you give them a photo they might go," Mindy suggested. "I like Andy's statement."

"I'll suggest it to Jeremy and yes it was lovely of him to do that, he didn't have to."

"Andy is and Jeremy is his soft spot, they have built their careers off each other, always there for the other. Andy was even Jeremy's best man both times, the person he chose to support him when he was most nervous." Penny directed Mindy to her flat and they took everything upstairs in one go.

"Oh this is lovely Penny!" Mindy exclaimed. She put her bag in the guest room and explored as Penny put away the shopping.

"Thank you, Mindy, if I can stay in the country for a few consecutive weeks then I can decide what to do about decorating and hanging things on the wall. James putting up the shelves and stuffing things in the loft is about as far as I've got so far."

"Had you any thoughts about what to do?"

"Well I was going to base the lounge round my Moroccan rug, Indigo Blue and cream. The big investment might be to convert the loft but will need some savings for that."

"I like the sound of the colour scheme, works with your furniture," Mindy commented. "Can't quite see Jeremy helping you paint walls though!" Penny laughed.

"Not really, but I could be underestimating him. Plenty of the crew have offered to help, in exchange of alarm calls on the next tour."

"I've heard you had some of them eating out of your hand," Mindy teased. Penny grinned as she put the kettle on. 

"Well possibly, I did let them ask anything one night round the fire. Ended offering to advice anyone needing help keeping their woman happy. Got on particularly well with Iain and Jeff, something to do with shared experience of Andy's driving. They are a great bunch of guys, really let me in, despite being with Jeremy." Making them tea, she brought it through with a plate of biscuits.

"Are you sure you want the rest of us to join us on your date night this week?" Mindy asked.

"Oh I'm fine about it, have had him all to myself for weeks," she smiled.

"Tired of him already?"

"Not in the slightest, got it worse than ever after our holiday. I can share and it could be fun."

"I told Richard that I want to be sure you were before accepting, if you are then fantastic, been a while since I've been into town to go out." They chatted about Mindy and Richard's holiday over tea and while Penny prepared everything for dinner, ready for when they wanted to eat.

"You look very happy Penny, despite the last couple of days, it must have been quite a holiday," Mindy was looking at her shrewdly.

"Oh Mindy you have no idea, want to crack open a new bottle of Bombay Sapphire and I'll tell you about it?" Mindy smiled.

"Excellent suggestion and I've a couple of bottles to go in the fridge for later too."

Settling in the lounge with large G&Ts, dips and nibbles, Penny described Jeremy meeting her parents.

"Really Jeremy didn't make one height comment? Something he manages daily to Richard," Mindy laughed.

"Yep, Mum is just under five foot and he resisted."

"He really wanted to make a good impression with them!"

"He did, they liked the way we interact as equals, my last boyfriend was somewhat domineering. Mum said she could tell how much he cared by the way he talked about me," Penny smiled.

"Oh he does Penny, don't doubt that, this isn't a fling for him. Those don't meet us or his kids and certainly don't get taken on holiday," she replied.

"I don't suppose he'd ask them to move in with him either," Penny commented, watching Mindy's reaction.

"No," Mindy laughed. "He wouldn't, wait what? Really?" Penny nodded slowly.

"The last morning after I'd woken him particularly nicely, I thought it was just part of the sex haze we'd been in, but he meant it."

"Good god, he's very serious about you. What did you say?"

"I'd planned to give him my keys, even before we went away, for me that is a big step. I said no, not yet, that I wasn't ready but I'm really worried that I've hurt him. You know him well, have I done the right thing Mindy?" Penny looked worried. "I've barely been in this place for five minutes, I've lived alone for a long time."

"You're scared, that's understandable Penny," Mindy patted her hand. "Have you lived with someone before?"

"Joe and I shared a house for two years at university, but had our own rooms, so didn't always share a bed. I asked Dan to move in when his lease was up and his housemate was moving in with his girlfriend. We lived together for over a year, in my flat. While I was away on a work weekend, he organised somewhere else to live and broke up with me on the Monday evening, several people on the weekend with me knew it would be happening. Thankfully he changed jobs a few months later and there was no chance of bumping into him in the building. To say he left me gun-shy would be an understatement!"

"God that is mercenary!"

"Yes didn't trust another man for almost twenty years, thanks to Dan," Penny shrugged.

"You trust Jeremy?"

"Completely, and he earned my trust, he did all the running, he waited for me, let me set the pace that I was comfortable with. He could have pushed me, persuaded me, he'd have found the words but I've have regretted it and would have ended us."

"Perhaps that's why the pair of you look right together, the foundations are strong," Mindy suggested. "Would you like to live with Jeremy?"

"Live with someone I adore and who treats me like a princess, be able to wake up next to him every morning, be able to the best sex of my life regularly, yes, doesn't mean I'm ready to do it yet. We spend most nights together, split between here and there, already and it feels great. I am used to my own space though."

"So it wasn't a flat out no?" Penny shook her head. "He will be alright, disappointed no doubt, but his feelings for you are clear. He'll wait until you are ready, as you've said he's done before."

"I hope so. I hope he trusts that I need to be ready. We've been working on trust since our little trip to France, it is the backbone of our relationship, I've done things that I'd never trusted anyone else enough before to do."

"Oh yes? Let's open some wine and tell me all about it," Mindy suggested.

"I'll get dinner on, will only take about quarter of an hour, I've already done all the prep work." Mindy stood at the door chatting about how much Richard had missed his playmates and some of the silly things he'd got up to keeping himself occupied. 

Once they were sat at the table with food and large glasses of wine, Mindy watched Penny waiting for her to decide what to tell her.

"You said at your dinner party that I could have a proper girlie talk to you, are you sure this won't be awkward being an old friend of Jeremy's?"

"Of course you can talk to me, you heard how we all were when the Boys were walking the dogs, avoid any physical descriptions of Jeremy and I'll be fine. It will stay between us, the only things Richard will know is what Jeremy says to him," Mindy reassured her.

"Thank you Mindy. You said that the kind of sex at this age was a little secret as was the fun of the freedom, oh the freedom of the implant, it really was anytime anywhere!"

"Anywhere?" Mindy raised an eyebrow.

"Anywhere, indoors, the bath, in the sea, on the sand, sunlounger, daybed, sometimes even in bed."

"On the sand, Penny!"

"Well towel on the sand,"

"Not much better! Should we expect photos on page 3?"

"Unlikely, it was part of the joy of the place, the privacy. You pretty much had your own stretch of beach by your cottage. Moonlit skinny dips were fun and a couple we met and spent time with told us about this little cove. You had to climb over rocks to get into it, so there weren't just paths to it, you had to know it was there." Penny grabbed her ipad and showed Mindy the picture of the pristine cove.

"That is stunning."

"Felt like you were on a desert island, all you could hear was the wind in the palms and the waves lapping. Jeremy persuaded me to pose on the rocks for him, while he played with my camera."

"Oh yes, Richard is rather fond of doing that. Come on, let's see what he came up with," Mindy smiled.

"He told me exactly how he wanted me."

"Oh I bet he did, does enjoy doing that." Penny couldn't hold back a grin and slight flush. "Played that card has he? Fun wasn't it." Penny nodded as she took Mindy through the shots, careful not to move them onto the second session. "You look great, love the bikini, really suits you."

"That was his suggestion, that style, I've not worn one since my twenties and would never have considered them, wanted to surprise him with it, actually got three in the end and lived in them on the island. He got very distracted much of the time."

"I bet he did, especially with the heat too. Was he inspired by shooting you, Richard always is?"

"Oh yes, in the water, something he said he'd always wanted to do but never found a private enough spot. Made me feel so good it went further. He's always saying that he wished I could see myself as he does. He wants to blow up one of the shots and hang it on the wall."

"Are you worried people will see you naked?"

"Not really, you can't see my face properly and he was planning to hang it in the bedroom."

"You trust him to have the shots?"

"Absolutely, wouldn't have done it if I didn't," Penny sounded nervous.

"Then what is worrying you Penny?"

"Is it pornographic?"

"There is a line between art and porn, sometimes it is for viewer to decide. Would you be uncomfortable with me seeing the shot?" Mindy suggested.

"No I wouldn't," Penny scrolled to the shot of her leaning head back, almost in profile, worshipping the sun. Mindy smiled.

"That's art Penny and it's a fantastic picture. I wouldn't object to having that hung in the bedroom if it was me, not like it's over the fireplace for his family to see!" Penny laughed.

"Thanks Mindy."

"How did it feel posing like this?" Mindy asked, eyebrow raised.

"So sexy, exciting, arousing, powerful too, cliche I know," Penny admitted.

"And how did Jeremy react to it?" Mindy grinned.

"He was struggling to hold the camera steady! Was too soon for him to go again but he more than made up for it to me. Got to love his gifted tongue, wore me out so much I had to have a nap! Not sure how he managed it but we were at it at least once a day, every day we were there. Never known a time like it."

"Who's a lucky lady! Sounds as bad as the pair of us on our honeymoon. Glad he can put his mouth to good use sometimes."

"He wants to find my buttons to push, puts my needs first, I've lost it a few times, he's done so well." Mindy patted her hand smiling.

"You don't think you deserve him do you?"

"I don't," Penny insisted.

"Yes you do, you are both good, generous people who deserve to be happy, and boy do the pair of you make each other happy," Mindy explained. They cleared the table then settled on the sofa, sticking on a film and opening another bottle.

"I wonder what kind of mischief those boys of ours are getting up to?" Mindy giggled.

Jeremy changed the bedding in the guest room and left bedding on the sofabed in his study, Richard and James could argue beds between them, he'd done his bit as host. Fresh bedding and beer already chilled, they should count themselves lucky he was letting them stay in the first place! He got the menu out and left it on the coffee table, James might break a habit of a lifetime and order something different or Richard might try something new. He sniggered at the idea, as if. 

Making a coffee, he went to his study and worked on his article for the Sunday Times. He let rip at the z list celebrities who cultivated the interest in who they were dating to try and raise their own profiles. Nobodies who dated their way up the ladder to try and become somebodies, no talent but filling the gossip pages and earning a living from selling every element of their lives. Did it matter who someone dated? Well if they were both single then no, does Jo Public have 'a right to know'? Of course not. Does having to share your personal life become an unwritten part of your contract when you agree to become a presenter or journalist, no way. How have we slid so far that people have to get the courts involved to prevent their children being harassed in the playground? He explained how he and Penny had gone public with her identity to prevent hacks from trying to 'discover' who she was, even though the information have been freely available for months. He thoroughly enjoyed letting loose all the frustration that had built since they had got back on Saturday. 

Saving he sat back, in a much better mood. He printed off a copy for James and Richard to read, they'd both suffered from it too and he was interested in their opinions. He had a quick shower and dressed before the buzzer went as Richard arrived.

"You and May can fight over who has the bedroom and who is in the study, both have fresh bedding," Jeremy greeted him with.

"Well I've beaten James here so I get the bedroom, only seems fair," Richard decided and dumped his bag on the bed in there.

"Gin, beer or wine Hammond?" Jeremy called from the kitchen.

"Gin please," Richard replied as he walked through the door. Jeremy handed him a glass.

"There's copies of my article for this week on the coffee table, would appreciate your opinion."

"Oh God will this kick off the feud with Morgan again?" Richard groaned.

"Didn't lower myself to mention him actually but he's the one who has started it again phoning Pen the way he did."

"The pair of you ok though?" Richard asked carefully.

"We're good, the crazy woman still seems to want to be with me, won't move in but isn't fed up of me yet."

"You asked her to move in with you? Seriously mate?" Richard gaped at him.

"I want to be with her, even more so after our holiday," Jeremy shrugged. "She said no, she wasn't ready."

"Oh I'm sorry mate, what are you going to do?"

"She said not yet, so I'll wait until she is ready. Wouldn't be the first time I had to wait until she was ready. She gave me her keys though."

"You actually waited for something?" Richard teased.

"If it is really worth it, I can you know, believe me waiting to sleep with Pen was worth it," Jeremy smirked.

"Are you telling me you didn't jump in feet first?"

"Could have done, wanted to but it wouldn't have been right for her, trust me it wasn't an easy month."

"A month, you? How did you cope?" Richard asked, shocked.

"How do you think Hammond!" Jeremy retorted. "Had to trust that she would be ready for me soon."

"She is crazy about you, it is obvious to anyone who knows her." Jeremy grinned at this.

"Having her all to myself on holiday was fantastic, she spent most of it in a bikini too, couldn't keep my hands off her."

"Mindy and I were just as bad, I love our girls but it was great not sharing her or worrying about them interrupting," Richard admitted. The buzzer went.

"May, about time!" Jeremy answered. "Gin, beer or wine? Hammond is in the lounge."

"Beer please, if you have any decent stuff in," James replied, leaving his bag by the door.

"Well it isn't decent but I have the rubbish you like in, Penny bought it. We kept getting approached and I was ready to kick off so she sent me to the car and did the shopping," Jeremy replied, handing him a bottle. 

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Well Richard got here first and grabbed the guest room, so you are in my study on the sofabed, might as well stick your bag in there, bedding is waiting for you." Jeremy replied. James put his bag in there and quickly made up the sofabed while he was in a more than fit state to do it.

"Richard, more gin or something else?" Jeremy offered. Richard held out his glass for a refill. Jeremy returned with Richard's glass and a beer for himself. 

"Well I'll thank her tomorrow then. What were you talking about then?" James asked as he returned.

"Uninterrupted holiday sex, you and Sarah must have managed plenty of that?" Richard replied with a smirk.

"You expect me to answer that sober Hammond?" James replied.

"Worth a try," Richard stated. "So did you and Penny do anything else, apart from the obvious?"

"Got our diving certifications. The reefs were fantastic. Made friends with a honeymooners and did a fishing and diving boat trip with them, and a second out to a shipwreak just the two of us."

"Honeymooners wanted to spend time with you?" James asked.

"Matt and Alex, met them in the bar the first night there, they approached us, nice guys, we hit it off, had dinner several times. Alex kept Penny company while Matt and I fished."

"Catch anything decent?" Richard asked.

"Yep huge red snapper, look," he showed them a picture on his phone. "Was bigger than the grouper Matt caught, we had them both for dinner, chef made a superb local style red snapper curry."

"Can't get much fresher than that. Our housekeeper also cooked for us at the villa," James commented.

"Did they have anything other than fish to eat?" Richard asked as the others laughed at him.

"Everything was grown or raised on a farm on the island, so yes, they had chickens, pigs, cows and goats, so options other than fish, will your tastes never grow up Hammond?" Jeremy taunted.

"I'm just selective, not a child," Richard huffed.

"Could have fooled us," James commented.

"Speaking of which the menu is on the table, might as well get it phoned through in decent time," Jeremy suggested. They made up their minds and placed the order. Richard fetched more beers for them.

"You ready to answer that question yet James?" Richard asked, handing him a bottle.

"Are you going to keep asking until I do?" 

"Yes! Jeremy enjoyed Penny in a bikini for a fortnight, I had the same with Mindy without the girls for a week, didn't you have a private pool at the villa?"

"Alright yes we enjoyed our privacy, I believe Sarah had no complaints," James admitted.

"You try it in the water? I can highly recommend it," Jeremy smirked.

"Oh God you didn't, you an exhibitionist now?" Richard groaned.

"I'm not a complete idiot Hammond! Alex told Penny about this private cove, always fancied trying it in the sea."

"And Penny was up for this?" Richard questioned.

"God yes, well up for it and more. There was a fantastic covered daybed in our cottage's garden and moonlit swims," Jeremy grinned.

"So it wasn't a holiday as much as a shagfest?" Richard asked.

"Yep and it was fantastic!"

"So how did you, the most clapped out of the three of us keep that up then?" James couldn't resist asking.

"Cheeky git, I'm only three years older than you May! Penny is inspiring to say the least, plenty of sleep, good food and exercise, does wonders for the stamina, plus there is more than one way to satisfy a lady," he smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh I'm not drunk enough to hear that yet!" Richard moaned as the buzzer went. "Ah food, yes need food." They swung into action, answering the door, getting plates and cutlery.

"May why don't you choose a film to stick on, once you get more beer for us," Jeremy suggested. He was settled in his armchair, the others on the sofa, beer and curry in hand. God he'd missed this, it wasn't just spending time with Penny, they had their own lives too.

"Chaps we need to do this a bit more often," he announced.

"Well if you can tear yourself away from Penny's charms occasionally we can do!" Richard exclaimed. "I'm not blaming you in the slightest and I freely admit to it. She is a friend but you are one jammy git for landing her." Jeremy gave his signature smug face in response.

"Penny and I want to have a dinner party like the Hammond ones," he started.

"Think you might struggle to fit four couples in here, no matter how small Penny, Hammond and Mindy are," James interrupted.

"Oh ha ha May!" Richard retorted.

"When you've quite finished, at my farm, I was trying to say. It might not as posh as your place but I have the space and an entertainment barn. I'm taking Penny up this weekend, the kids are meeting us there."

"September when we get back from our family break would be good," Richard suggested.

"September works for me, will see what commitments Sarah has for then," James agreed.

Finishing their curries, they loaded the dishwasher and replenished their beers, the chat turning to ideas for future tours. It got sillier as the beer flowed, each knowing what buttons to press to wind the others up. They read his article and suggested a few changes, liking the concept of it. Richard and Jeremy were still talking and realised that James had fallen asleep as Andy had predicted. They had a laugh about him and continued their conversation, eventually waking him up and turning in for the night. Jeremy texted Penny before going to sleep.

_Excellent idea for the lads night, James fell asleep on the sofa, don't worry we did wake him to go to bed. Hope you had a good time with Mindy. Night Pen Jx_

_We're having a lovely time. Sleep well with the bed all to yourself. See you in the office. Px_

"The boys are in bed, James fell asleep on the sofa but they got him to bed. I think they've missed them with the tours and me hogging Jeremy," she told Mindy.

"Well next time they have one, we'll tell them to do it on a Friday and you can come up to us instead," Mindy suggested.

"Sounds great Mindy. Do you have any suggestions what I should do about Jeremy's offer, before we go to bed?" Mindy sipped her wine for a minute.

"Why don't you try a trial run? Spend a fortnight at Jeremy's see how you feel after that."

"Brilliant, as long as he doesn't work out I'm roadtesting him!" Penny exclaimed.

"Might dent his male ego," Mindy giggled.

"He is surprisingly fragile yes, tries to hide it but it he is very sensitive. There are times when he let the barriers down his feelings shine through, saw it the first time he talked about his kids."

"Wears his heart on his sleeve does our Jeremy, how the pair of you hid things on the Europe Trip I'll never know," Mindy shook her head.

"Keeping away was the only way at times, I know Richard was putting it together, but distance was the method of keeping our hands to ourselves. He did escort me to my room each night and we'd have a snogging session before I kicked him out."

"You kicked him out every night? Really, even in Monaco?"

"He didn't come in that night at all, neither of us would have been able to say no if he had," Penny admitted. "Both dressed up to the nines, lovely dinner, champagne, fun in the casino then a moonlight walk and kissing under the stars, it was very obvious how he was feeling. I was just about ready but didn't want to have to share him the following morning, wanted to be able to take our time and slowly explore, that wasn't going to happen on a work trip."

"Very true, even hungover the Boys would have spotted something, Jeremy wouldn't have been able to keep a straight face."

"In Madrid I suggested he come over and spend the weekend. Andy then gave us all Friday off, so he came over Thursday evening and we took our time, he still let me set the pace. Every step of this relationship he's waited for me to be ready. Am I just being cruel to him Mindy?"

"No, it is your body and it needs to be right for you. I think that you are going to say yes, you just have to find the time when you are ready. I don't think Jeremy will put pressure on you, no matter how much he wants you to move in. It sounds like he wants to do this right not jump in feet first, the way he usually does!"

"Thanks Mindy, I appreciate your opinion, and for making me feel so welcome. Can't have been easy for you, having been friends with Francie."

"Francie decided to cut all of us loose with Jeremy, make a clean break of it, which I can understand. Yes we were friends but Jeremy still is and I'd like you to be. It's no picnic being the partner of these Boys and we have to support each other. You are a bonus because you can look after them on the road for us too, as well as our spy in camp, so to speak," Penny grinned at the idea.

"I appreciate how welcome you and Sarah have been."

"And I appreciate your discretion Penny," Mindy replied. Penny frowned.

"Sorry?" 

"Aswan, Richard told me about you having to go into his room and how you found him, my boy doesn't keep anything from me." Penny blushed.

"I promised him I'd not say anything," she explained.

"Penny it's ok, I know he's right to trust you now," Mindy reassured.

"Thanks, you are a lucky lady," Penny replied.

"Oh I know, he keeps himself in shape, as well as being full of energy, meaning he can keep me very happy. He's like an Energiser Bunny," Mindy grinned.

"Oh I can imagine," they clinked glasses. Penny stifled a yawn. "I'm going to have a hot drink then head to bed, I've a day in the edit suite with Andy tomorrow, can I get you one?"

"Mm, please," Mindy replied. Penny made them both drinks. She got fresh towels out for Mindy.

"Here are my spare keys, you can give them back to me on Friday or via Richard. Thank you for this evening, I've really enjoyed it and appreciate your advice. I'll keep you posted on the test-drive." Mindy laughed.

"Thank you for the meal, it was delicious and I've enjoyed this evening too. It isn't easy knowing who to trust when your other half is in the public eye and I'm happy to be there for you, especially after the way you've looked after my boy. I'll take my time tomorrow and see you on Friday." They hugged and headed for their respective rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Page 3 girl for many years was a topless model on page 3 of the red-top tabloids.
> 
> The information about the feud with Piers Morgan comes straight from Jeremy's books of his Sunday Times articles.


	4. The Morning After the Girlie and Lads' Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some are suffering from their previous evening. 
> 
> Penny and Jeremy reminisce over France and his turning up on her doorstep.
> 
> Just a short offering before the double-date night chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is the first anniversary of me writing on this site. I published the first chapter of Rebuilding Richard. Last night I hit a special milestone of 4000 reads over my 5 stories, more than half on the opening saga of this pair in An Exciting Job Opportunity. I could never have imagined something like this. It has been quite a year, lockdown being a massive part of it. I doubt without it that I'd have been able to write 388,000 words over the year.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and support. I am far from finished telling stories!

Chapter 4 - The Morning After the Girlie and Lads' Nights

Penny surfaced with her alarm a little regretfully, suffering more from the late night than how much they had to drink. A shower soon perked her up, and she dressed in a wraparound cotton dress with a full skirt and high-heeled sandals. She quietly got ready for work, not wanting to wake Mindy, she had no reason to be up yet, certainly wasn't the time to be driving home. Leaving out a selection of options for breakfast, she made sure her bag was stocked up with tablets, suspecting the boys were likely to need them. She left and headed for the underground.

Not surprisingly she was the first to arrive. Gathering the cups, she washed them and left drinks on the desks with a side of tablets. Making Andy's drink, she went to find him.

"Morning Andy, have a coffee," she greeted him.

"Morning Penny, you are looking surprisingly perky this morning, you and Mindy have an early night?" Penny laughed.

"Not at all, we went to bed after the Boys, Jeremy texted me! Do I have time to do a donut run before we get started? I think they are likely to need it, sure it would make editting easier too."

"Oh go for it, why not, they might have actually turned up for work by the time you get back," Andy agreed. Penny grabbed her purse and mobile, heading out. Returning she could hear that they had arrived. Pushing open their door, she walked in.

"Morning donut anyone?" She greeted them with. Jeremy took them out of her hands, shoving them on the desk and pulled her into his lap.

"Morning gorgeous," Jeremy said before kissing her.

"Please Jez, I'm too hungover to handle that," James muttered.

"Ah but you're not going to handle Pen," Jeremy retorted. Richard delved into the donut box.

"You are a goddess Penny," he kissed her on the cheek before taking a big bite. "Was Mindy ok last night?"

"We had a great evening, want to do it again but at yours next time, I left her sleeping and with my spare keys. No use her setting off too early, would only get caught up in the traffic." The door opened and Andy walked in with his mug.

"Still hogging all of the sugar? You all actually look better than I was expecting to be frank. Penny if you grab us some more drinks, I'll get donuts and we'll carry on with the rough edit. You'd better all be awake when we come out!"

"Give us a bit of credit Andy!" Jeremy moaned, Andy just raised an eyebrow and he shut up, turning to his computer screen. Penny stood up, kissed Jeremy's bald spot, took Andy's cup and went to get them both drinks, meeting him in the edit suite.

The day passed quickly, Andy was making progress and Penny could see how it was starting to come together into the narrative that he'd sketched out. She lunched with the Boys, before returning to the job. Once Andy released her, she caught up on the emails that had built up. Eventually Jeremy persuaded her to call it a day.

"Come on let's go home," he insisted.

"Actually I have another idea," Penny said as they walked to his car. "How about you collect an overnight bag and come to mine?"

"And why would we do that?" He asked.

"Well I need to get something suitable for date night and the weekend at the farm, plus there would be Thai curry for dinner," she replied.

"You make a good argument Pen, go on then. You do need to gather your supplies to cook this weekend too!" She smiled at him as they got into his car.

"Mindy suggested that our photographer pack might leave if we gave them a shot," she commented.

"Possibly but I'm not prepared to help Morgan out and if any of them are his, then it is playing into his hands," Jeremy replied bluntly. He drove out, being careful of the photographers. Penny stroked his arm, understanding. 

As he opened his front door, Penny slid her arm around his waist.

"You could keep some things at my flat," she suggested. "That way you wouldn't have to plan or come back here first. I already have some basics here."

"True but it wouldn't help my plan to try and get you here full-time."

"No but would save time. Not trying to kidnap you just want you to know you have the option and are free to come and go." Jeremy caught her hand and pulled her close.

"Thank you, I'll think about it Pen," he kissed her gently and headed for his bedroom to pack a bag. Penny sat on the sofa trying to imagine it as her home. It was comfortable, a home not just a place to live. Mindy's idea was a good one, if she felt like less of a visitor being there properly for a period of time, it could help her decide. Jeremy appeared at the doorway.

"You ok?" She nodded and stood up. Walking back to hs car, he slung the bag in the back and drove to Penny's flat. They bumped into Max on the stairs.

"Hi you both ok? Seen all the rubbish being put out there about you," he asked.

"We are, thanks though Max, I'm used to it but hardly fair on Penny just because she is crazy enough to decide to be with me," Jeremy replied. 

"Well it is obviously garbage, clickbate and so on. If you need anything, just let me know," he left them to it, going into his flat. Penny opened her door with a quiet sigh. She headed straight for the kettle, not even bothering to ask. While it boiled, she cleared out space in her dresser for Jeremy. Making the drinks, she curled up on the sofa, going through her post. Eventually Jeremy joined her, putting his feet up and checking emails on his ipad. Penny glanced over at him and couldn't help smiling at him so relaxed in her home. She finished sorting things out, put the recycling in the kitchen and spent a few minutes filing paperwork on the spare bedroom. Going into the kitchen, she got out her biryani pan and started sorting through her spices that she'd need, putting the bottles in the pan. Making a list of fresh ingredients, as she went through the recipe, Jeremy came out to see what the noise was.

"What equipment do you have at the farm?" She asked him, spotting him watching her.

"I'm not a complete heathen, the kitchen has the usual equipment, decent knives and so on. Various pots, pans, utensils and so on. I might not have the fancy Indian serving dishes like you have but I'm sure we'll cope," he replied.

"What about food on Sunday? What were you thinking of?" She asked.

"Thought we could do a buffet, let people graze. Can stop and shop on the way, will have the space with the kids making their own way there. We'll drive back on Monday morning but kick the kids out on Sunday so I can have you to myself for an evening."

"Mmm sounds good," Penny smiled. She put the kitchen stuff into a bag, unable to resist including her favourite knife. Going into the guest room she got a wheelie bag out of the wardrobe and took it into her room. Packing clothes for the weekend, she gathered up suitable make-up for date night. Looking at her dresses, she was undecided about the most suitable way to go. Grabbing her mobile she texted Mindy.

_Trying to work out what to wear for tomorrow, any suggestions? Px_

The reply was swift.

_Something that makes you feel good. There's likely to be attention on us, I'm going evening dress. Mx_

Penny send her a picture of the last night on the island.

_Was wondering about this? Px_

_Gorgeous, especially while you still have a great tan. Mx_

Penny smiled and got the mermaid dress, as Jeremy had called it. There was a matching stole that she hadn't needed on the beach, her peacock evening bag, silver evening shoes. She took her black lace basque and matching knickers from her underwear drawer, as well as underwear for the weekend. Browsing through her jewellery box, she found a single pearl drop on a delicate chain and matching earrings, her charm bracelet wasn't in the dressing table though. She packed a pearl bracelet that had been her grandmother's. Opening the drawer of her bedside table, she slid a couple of items into the bottom of her bag. In the bathroom she put most of her sponge-bag together, then returned to the lounge.

"All packed?" Jeremy asked, she nodded. "How about an early dinner and early night? Last night was a late one for both of us."

"I like the sound of that," she smiled. Grabbed a quick kiss she put the rice on and started trimming the mange-tout.

"Need any help?" Jeremy asked.

"You could lay the table and decide on some wine," Penny suggested. Jeremy did as he was told while she focussed on the food. They were soon at the table eating, Penny couldn't help watching Jeremy as he took his first mouthful, closing his eyes savouring the flavours.

"God that takes me back," he moaned happily. "I was so nervous but had to come to see you anyway."

"I was so happy that you did. I'd hoped it wasn't just me. Watching you I'd always had a crush on you, but then actually getting to know the real you, turned it into real feelings. I couldn't say anything, not wanting to make a fool of myself before I'd even started the job properly." Jeremy reached over and interlaced their fingers.

"I fancied you in France, was very tempted to do something when I walked you to your door, but was terrified I'd had too much to drink and it would have betrayed your trust. Had to keep telling myself it wasn't a date."

"Felt like one in some ways, having your undivided attention, you've no idea how flattering that was. A major tv presenter and my new boss wanting to learn about me, a nobody wanting to change her life."

"You are not a nobody and you certainly captured my attention very quickly," he insisted. They enjoyed the meal and wine, then relaxed on the sofa. Jeremy absently stroked Penny's arm, his round her shoulders as usual. Gradually his strokes moved towards the side of her breast, resulting in a gentle sigh escaping her lips. Turning he caught her lips in a delicate kiss. Penny's hand slid behind his head, returning the kiss. They slowly increased the depth and passion, until Penny broke away, standing and holding out her hand to him. Leading him to her bedroom, she pushed him to sit on the bed. Standing in front of him, Penny kissed him intensely as his fingers found the ties on her dress and pulled them loose. Pushing the dress off her shoulders, his fingers trailed down her back, pulling her between his legs. He buried his face between her breasts, drinking in her scent. Her fingers worked down his buttons, pulling his shirt out of the waistband and off completely. Teasing his chest with her nails, she sought his lips again. Evading her, Jeremy stood up, quickly removing his jeans and boxers, then her underwear, moaning at the sight of her. Getting into bed, they made love until both were pleasantly sated.

"That is how I could have ended that first night at your house," Jeremy commented quietly.

"And I'd have struggled to have disagreed, but I doubt we'd be here now if we had. It could have happened a number of times, but you respected me and waited. That means the world to me, that there is more than just the physical between us." Penny laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as she fell asleep. Jeremy stroked her hair until he was asleep.


	5. A Foursome Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Penny go on a double date with Richard and Mindy. They enjoy an excellent meal and drinks. Mindy and Penny both find ways to tease their men to ensure the evening ends in the most delightful manner possible, and for Jeremy and Penny it certainly does.

Chapter 5 - A Foursome Date Night

Being Friday, Andy took pity on them and let them leave reasonably early.

"I'm sorry Sarah had to work James," Penny said. James shrugged.

"There have been enough occasions when I've been away and she hoped to do something."

"You could still come," she suggested but James shook his head.

"If I go stag tonight, the papers would be full of us having broken up. There will be plenty of chances for us all to go out together, to say nothing of your dinner party."

"Ah yes, I'd testing out the kitchen tomorrow, make sure it is adequate for the challenge!" James grinned.

"Something to really look forward to then."

"See you on Monday James."

"Have a good weekend the pair of you," he replied as Jeremy appeared at the door to find Penny.

"Stealing her away now May, have a good one yourself," Jeremy said. He drove them back to his flat.

"What time is the taxi coming?" Penny asked.

"Not booked one yet but was thinking half seven," Jeremy replied.

"Great that gives us plenty of time then," she said, a sparkle in her eyes. Jeremy raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What kind of mischief did you have in mind?"

"Fooling around in the shower, get that kind of glow only you can give me for the evening," she suggested.

"Much as I'd love to, I want to finish this evening in style, how about you let me worship you instead?" He pulled her against him. "That's what happened when you decide to hook up with an old man," he said ruefully.

"You're my man, old or not, and I'm never going to refuse that talented tongue of yours," she smiled. Jeremy led her to the bedroom, undressing her. Penny lay back on his bed, watching as he removed his shirt and jeans. Climbing on the bed after her, Jeremy made her feel like a goddess, stroking and paying attention to every inch of her before making her shout his name as she came. He slid up and took her in his arms as she came down from her high. Penny kissed him deeply.

"I think that you'll safely glow after that!" Jeremy smirked. Penny gave a satisfied stretch.

"Yes I think that's a fair conclusion, you incredible man," she smiled. "Want to share a shower without fooling around?" Jeremy laughed and nodded, heading for the bathroom. Getting her sponge-bag, she joined him in the shower. They leisurely washed each other, Jeremy leaving Penny to her grooming while he shaved at the sink. Wrapped in towels, Penny unpacked everything to get ready. She got out body lotion and handed it to Jeremy, dropping her towel for him to smooth it all over her warm skin. He made a quiet noise of enjoyment as he stroked her.

"Thank you. Jeremy, last time I did this up myself, but was wondering whether you'd assist me this time with all the hooks," Penny asked, holding up her basque. Jeremy groaned seeing it.

"Now I'm glad I saved my energy. Not sure how I'm going to cope all evening knowing you're wearing that though, was bad enough with the idea you had stockings on!" Penny just smiled.

"That was my plan, nice dress nice underwear, keep you primed and attentive. Turns me on too," she replied. She held the basque against her breasts and turned her back to Jeremy. "Easiest way is start at the top and work your way down," she suggested. His hands shook slightly but he succeeded in hooking her fully in.

"Thank you Darling," she turned for him to see her properly, then slipped on the matching knickers. "So that you know what is waiting for you later. Sitting at the dresser she took her time with eye make-up, then sprayed on perfume. Unwrapping her hair, she plaited a headband and left the back loose to curl. Putting on the pearl jewellery, she fastened her shoes on. Stepping carefully into her dress, Jeremy appeared behind her and zipped it up, kissing the back of her neck as he did. 

"Acceptable?" She asked, turning to face him. He looked her up and down and frowned.

"Something is missing," he replied. "This," he pulled a bracelet box out of his pocket and handed her the charm bracelet with the turtle now in place. Holding out her wrist, he fastened it on next to the pearl bracelet. "Better. I've not seen this before," he commented, stroking the pearl bracelet.

"It was my grandmother's, she got it for her 21st birthday and gave it to me one Christmas," she replied. She slid her arms round his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "I feel incredible this evening, between that orgasm, our shower and you rubbing me, now dressed up for you. I plan to make you feel just as good later." She turned away and carefully applied lipstick, then loaded up her evening bag. Picking up her stole, she followed him into the lounge, appreciating the sight of him in a navy suit and sky-blue open neck shirt.

"Mmm, you look good in a suit."

"Stand over by the fireplace," Jeremy asked her, then took a photo of her. "Time to tweet," he grinned, posting the photo with the caption.

_My gorgeous date Penny for the night, meeting @RichardHammond and @MindyHammond for a night on the town._

She smiled, liking the tweet. They sat on the sofa waiting for the taxi, who soon buzzed. Opening the car door for her, Jeremy helped her in.

"The Ivy Tower Bridge," he told the taxi driver. Penny's phone buzzed with a text.

_Richard and I are on our way to Tower Bridge, see you there. Mx_

"Richard and Mindy are en-route as well," she told him. Jeremy took her hand and they watched London go by. Penny couldn't help a little thrill as they drove over Tower Bridge, then spotting the Shard as they were dropped off. Taking her hand, they walked between two buildings, restaurants on either side with tables out in the warm evening air.

"You ready for this?" He checked with her and Penny nodded. Ahead across the river she could see the Tower of London lit up. Passing the buildings, Jeremy guided her left, she could see a terrace area cordoned off with tables full of people. Passing them she spotted the front door and photographers clustered around it. They walked slowly up to the door, Jeremy acknowledged several shouts of "Clarkson" and "Jezza" as they passed. They were greeted inside.

"Good evening Mr Clarkson, the rest of your party isn't here yet, if you'd like to wait at the bar for them."

"Thank you, I know the way," Jeremy replied. He led her round to the right, she took in the brown and white tiled floor and plants everywhere. Rounding the corner, she saw a long bar and he helped her onto a tall stool, choosing to stand next to her. He handed her the cocktail menu.

"Prepared to be more adventurous than your usual G&T?" He asked.

"I think that you can persuade me for once, an Ivy Royale please."

"An Ivy Royale and Cherry Sour please," Jeremy ordered. The bartender quickly made their cocktails. "Here's to anticipation," he winked as they clinked glasses. 

"You don't mind the tease do you?" Penny asked, looking at him over her glass.

"God no, I respect you for it, Pen, shows how comfortable you are with me, and how well you know me," he grinned, stroking her hand. "Will I get an evening off from seeing you flirt with Hammond?"

"Possibly, how about I flirt with Mindy instead?" Penny replied raising an eyebrow cheekily. Jeremy gave a quiet groan.

"If you want me to pop my cork and be useless to you later, you gorgeous wicked tease," he muttered in a low tone in her ear, then kissed her cheek as she shivered at his tone. Penny took a gulp of her cocktail to calm herself, loving the look in his eyes.

"Evening the pair of you," Richard greeted them with. "Oh God I've done it again haven't I?" Penny turned to him and smiled.

"Hi Richard," she said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. 

"I'm an expert of interrupting them having a moment," he explained to Mindy.

"Hi Mindy, you look great," Penny said. Mindy was wearing a figure-hugging black silk bias-cut dress, emphasising her petite elegant figure. Richard cut a dashing figure in a tight three piece suit and open neck shirt. A waitress approached them.

"Your table is ready Mr Clarkson, if you'd like to follow me. The bartender will bring over your drinks." Jeremy held out his hand to help Penny down off her stool, she picked up her bag and the four of them followed the waitress back around to the front area. Their table had views out over the Thames. Jeremy pulled out Penny's chair for her as Richard did the same for Mindy, before they sat with their backs to the window. The bartender arrived with Penny and Jeremy's drinks and took orders from Mindy and Richard. A waitress handed out the menus. They took their time, eventually ordering. Jeremy has a discussion with the waitress about wine, ordering a bottle of rose for himself and Penny, Richard a bottle of red for himself and Mindy.

"You ok Pen? Very quiet," Jeremy asked. She smiled.

"Just absorbing the atmosphere and location," she replied. Jeremy squeezed her hand. Mindy spotted it, caught Penny's eye and smiled. "This is the kind of place I'd imagined fancy Londoners would eat out in. Several things on the menu I'd never heard of, photographers outside, and that view," she gestured to the window.

"You're hardly a country bumpkin Pen, that's Hammond!" Jeremy replied then laughed at Richard's snort of outrage.

"Actually it's both of us Jeremy," Mindy reminded him. "None of us grew up in big cities, but the three of us have been lucky enough to be able to do this sort of thing on a regular basis."

"Well I'm going to make sure Penny has that same chance," Jeremy replied.

"Good," Mindy smiled. "You can add me to that list."

"Which list?" Jeremy replied confused.

"The list of people making sure you treat her well. You've done well do far, but I'm monitoring you," she warned.

"Oh come on Mindy, you usually only threaten me before a trip!"

"Just making sure. Now this holiday sounded like quite a trip, I've heard Penny's side, what about your's?"

"It was fantastic, you'd love the place. Quiet, private luxury. We living in swimming stuff, was a hardship having to cope with the constant sight of Penny in a bikini. Afternoon naps on a daybed in our private garden, moonlit skinny dips and copious amounts of enjoying each other. Felt ten years younger," he grinned. "Look at that tan, shows how we relaxed in the sun."

"Distinct lack of strap marks there Penny," Richard teased.

"Well in privacy there are a variety of ways of preventing strap marks Richard," Penny replied smiling.

"Penny turned herself into something of a mermaid and even looks like she is wrapped in the ocean now."

"You soppy git!" Richard exclaimed laughing, quickly joined by Jeremy.

"My soppy git, I appear to bring it out in him," Penny giggled, as Jeremy blushed. The waitress arrived with their starters.

"Thank god, saved by the food," he muttered. 

"Sorry did I interrupt?" The waitress asked.

"Yes and thank you for doing so," Jeremy reassured her. Richard couldn't help a little snigger at his expense, Penny and Mindy smiled and shook their heads. Their starters were placed in front of them. Penny looked at the beautifully presented food, her's on a dark plate for added contrast. The shreds of crispy duck were piled on cubes of watermelon, surrounded by beansprouts, cashew nuts and sesame seeds with shreds of chilli, ginger and coriander. Jeremy had scallops, Mindy's plate appears covered with perfect rectangles of smoked salmon, a second plate contained rye bread and butter, Richard was sniffing a cheese souffle appreciatively. Taking her first mouthful, Penny hummed happily.

"Any good?" Jeremy asked, bemused by a new sound from her.

"Lovely contrast of flavours, want to try it?" Jeremy nodded, reached over and scooped up a forkful.

"Oh that is interesting," he agreed.

"Used to love watermelon when we were in the Middle East, big slices of it were always included in buffets at places like the hotel we used for sports facilities. Never thought of having it like this," Penny commented.

"What were your weekends like?" Mindy asked.

"Well the week ran Saturday to Friday and Dad was at work until Thursday lunchtime, so we didn't do much on a Thursday. Fridays were spent at the hotel where we were members. The facilities could only be accessed through the hotel or the members entrance, so it was very safe. There was a standard pool, baby one, three tennis courts and a couple of squash courts. Lifeguards were on duty at the pool. Once I was tall enough to stand in the shallow end, my little brother Martin, using to use his flippers to stand up on, and we could both swim at least a length without help, then we'd be in the pool while Mum and Dad played tennis. We'd be there most of the day, sometimes have the buffet, or ate at home in the evening. If we got bored, Martin would sit in the umpire's chair and watch the tennis or play on the practice wall, I'd make a den on the lawn, with a couple of sunloungers and towels and read. A girl in Martin's class lived there, her dad was one of the hotel managers, sometimes we'd play with her. You could get access to the hotel's section of the beach, but the gate was locked and we knew not to wander out of the grounds, couldn't really anyway. Occasionally we'd go to the beach instead, Mum had a Suzuki jeep so we could drive on as close as we wanted. Martin got a little blow-up dingy one birthday for us to play in, or join up with other families and go to beaches further away. On rare occasions we'd go wadi-bashing."

"What on earth is that?" Richard asked.

"Kind of thing I could see you doing! A wadi is a valley made by a river in Arabic, so a sort of oasis. A group of us in 4x4s would pick a direction, drive through the mountains to a nice wadi and find a spot for a picnic, there was usually a bbq in the back of one vehicle and we'd spend the day, swim in the river and so on."

"How old were you?" Mindy asked.

"Moved there when I was seven, I came back here to go to boarding school at ten," Penny replied. "Was a great life, school started early and finished by lunchtime because of the heat. Mum was determined when we were in Africa that we both learned to swim as young as possible, so we were both strong swimmers and loved the water. The hotel staff knew us and the lifeguards were great. Was the last time I really had a tan."

"You never cease to fascinate me Pen," Jeremy commented.

"Sounds idyllic," Mindy sighed.

"Those three years were, kept us going through the later years of Dad working in Saudi and us being here, with all the communication restrictions of technology in the 1980s. Expat living is very different, sounds great there is a price to pay. The flipside is being on the other side of the world from extended family, friends moving on as contracts expired. Dad missed both his parents dying, only able to get back for the funerals, Mum, missed her mum too. I think of myself as incredibly lucky to have had the opportunity to live in other cultures, see something of the world."

"And this is what Andy saw at the interview, not just you being a teacher," Richard said.

"You could see how at home you were on the Africa trip, and in Dubai," Jeremy mentioned. "Now more cocktails or time to move onto wine?" 

"Wine for me please Darling," Penny replied.

"I'm ready for wine, Mindy?" Richard replied.

"I think another cocktail for me, Blood Orange Margarita please," Mindy decided. Jeremy gave their order as their plates were collected. Mindy told a story about the latest antics of the menagerie, leaving them falling about with laughter. Their table wasn't going unnoticed but they didn't care, they were a pair of couples enjoying a good meal. The waitress brought their main courses out. Jeremy and Richard had ordered steaks in various formats, Mindy the lobster linguine and Penny chicken Milanese, a butterflied chicken breast, breaded with a fried egg and truffle mayonnaise, with chips and green beans and almonds on the side. She dipped a chip into the mayonnaise and moaned in delight, Jeremy couldn't help stroking her ankle with his foot at the sound.

"Sorry first time having truffle," she explained. Jeremy dipped one of his chips in it and raised his eyebrows appreciatively.

"Remember our truffle race?" Richard asked. Jeremy laughed.

"Getting to drive from Italy to London in the Veyron and you had to let May fly you, God that was one of the most fun ones, for me anyway."

"Yes it was James at his most James-ish. All his pre-flight checks might have been annoying but my life was literally in his hands up there, he did know what he was doing though. Can't say I blame him for falling asleep at the end."

"Was so funny though. That car was a joy to drive, if rather thirsty. I won when I raced a plane, unlike you!" Jeremy couldn't resist the dig.

"Well you were racing Captain Slow in a little single-engined plane about 220 horse power, who could only fly in daylight. I was racing a bloody jet fighter!" Richard blustered. Mindy and Penny couldn't help laughing at the pair of them.

"They just can't help it can they?" She said to Mindy, who just shook her head.

"I've had to put up with almost twenty years of this, think yourself lucky," Mindy replied. "It is entertaining though, good thing considering they've built a a career on it." Penny sipped her wine, watching at the three of them, thinking how lucky she was to be part of this.

"There was the time you raced the TGV, I won that one, or across London, just managed to beat you that time on my bike," Richard recalled.

"I beat God, racing the sunrise in the Jag. The race to Scotland was the worst for me on that bloody steam train, May actually won, you didn't even finish on that bike," Jeremy sighed.

"I beat James when he was in the speedboat along the South of France, that boat almost killed him."

"You considered doing any more races? They were always very entertaining," Penny suggested. They spent the rest of the main course bouncing sillier and sillier ideas of races they could do.

"That was delicious," Penny sat back contentedly, savouring her wine.

"I'm popping to the Ladies, care to join me?" Mindy suggested. Penny nodded, stood up and took her evening bag. Using the facilities, they were touching up their make-up at the well-lit mirror.

"You look great this evening," Mindy complimented.

"Thanks Mindy, not my make-up skills though, Jeremy was very attentive earlier," Penny grinned.

"Oh lucky lady, what about later? This is date night after all," Mindy grinned.

"He will definitely be up for later, even if I have to drive, he's spent the evening knowing what I'm wearing under this dress," Penny smirked.

"You wicked woman, I like it."

"He does appreciate black lace and I'm more than happy to indulge him,rather enjoy wearing a spot of nice lingerie."

"Richard isn't averse either, though sometimes going commando can be just as effective, especially if informed of it part way through the meal," Mindy opened her bag and Penny caught sight of a wisp of black lace.

"And you call me wicked! Not sure Jeremy would be able to cope with the two ideas simultaneously, but I will bear it in mind for a future surprise," Penny giggled. They returned to the table to find Richard alone. Penny watched as Mindy whispered in Richard's ear before sitting down, causing him to choke on his wine then go pink and wide-eyed. Penny busied herself looking over the dessert menu, hiding her smile. A warm hand stroked her shoulder gently as Jeremy returned.

"You ok there Hammond, looking rather flushed?" He asked sitting down. Penny bit her lip to stop the giggle, she ran her foot up his ankle to distract him, he pressed back and smiled gently at her. Penny held out her wrist with the charm bracelet on.

"Here is what was in the box on Sunday Richard," she said, pointing to the enamel turtle. "Thank you for helping this one be so devious."

"Caught in the middle being devious for both of you, more like," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Mindy asked.

"Helping Penny pick out Jeremy's bracelet and it being delivered to me, shopping for Jeremy and helping him pick out charms, a necklace, book surprises and be his personal photographer." 

"You're a good mate Richard, to both of us," Jeremy stated sincerely. Richard looked surprised at his sincerity, Mindy smiled warmly at him.

"You were always there for us Jeremy. When Richard was in hospital, Jeremy would send me a silly text everyday to help keep my spirits up," Mindy explained to Penny. Penny interlaced their fingers, smiling at him.

"He hides behind the oaf but there is someone in there who cares deeply about his friends, considers them family and would do anything for them. He thinks things like that make him look soft, when it's actually part of what a special person he is," Penny said.

"Pen," he sighed. "You'll never change my reputation with that lot outside and it would be a non-story to them. As long as the people who count know the truth, that is all that matters. I can handle others thinking badly of me, water off a duck's back these days," he shrugged. 

"Can I interest anyone in dessert?" Their waitress asked. Jeremy looked at Penny, who grinned.

"I don't even need to ask do i?" He asked, she just raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say, of course you don't. "Yes please," Jeremy told the waitress. They browsed the menu. "Let me guess Pen, the Chocolate Bombe?" She nodded.

"Hate to be predictable but absolutely please," she replied.

"Good choice Penny, I'll have the same. Mindy?" Richard said.

"Ditto," she smiled.

"Might as well make it a full set then," Jeremy commented. "Coffee and liqueurs?" Richard and Mindy nodded. "Tea Pen, do you want anything with it?"

"Please and I've still got wine thanks." Their waitress took the orders.

"It is such a pleasant evening, would anyone like a walk along the river after dinner?" Mindy suggested.

"Oh what a lovely idea," Penny replied. "If our escorts are prepared to join us of course?" Jeremy looked at Richard raising an eyebrow, who nodded to him. Penny smiled. "I do like a moonlit walk."

"You like a lot of things moonlit," Jeremy commented.

"You weren't exactly averse yourself," Penny retorted smiling, Jeremy winked at her and smirked. Richard gave a dirty laugh.

"You disgraceful pair!" He said.

"Oh and you wouldn't given half a chance!" Jeremy said.

"Not wrong there Jeremy," Mindy piped up. Jeremy looked at her for a moment.

"Always thought you were a woman after my own heart Mindy and I'd never believe you Hammond if you claimed that gazebo in your garden wasn't ever used for that!" Their waitress cleared her throat. She placed black plates with a small central indentation, holding a chocolate dome rest on a cream coloured foam, in front of each of them, then returned with a tray containing 4 small jugs.

"Ok who first?" She asked, picking up one of the jugs. They all pointed at Penny, being her first time there. "Watch your bowl," she told Penny, as she started to pour the salted caramel sauce over the chocolate dome. Watching, Penny saw the top of the dome melt back to reveal the vanilla icecream inside. She then poured the others and left to prepare their drinks. Jeremy watched Penny take a mouthful, close her eyes and give a happy sigh.

"I half expected it to be aggressively sweet, with the honeycomb, salted caramel and chocolate but it isn't. That vanilla is really good and balances it out." They all tucked in. Clearing their plates, they were replaced with hot drinks and liqueurs, and Jeremy topped up Penny's wine. They all sat back, enjoying their drinks chatting, Richard and Jeremy unable to resist their natural banter. Mindy and Penny just looked on indulgently. Penny couldn't help delight that she was able to do this. Eating in a famous London restaurant with Jeremy, openly as a couple, with their closest friends. Penny watched Richard take Mindy's hand and give her an intimate little smile, loving seeing them like this.

Finishing their drinks, Jeremy asked for the bill, refusing Richard's offer of splitting it.

"You can get it next time Hammond," he said. Penny stood up, draping her stole round her shoulders and picked up her bag. Jeremy held out his hand to her. "Ready for round two?" She nodded. Leading the way, Jeremy opened the door and the four of them stepped out together. Indulging the photographers for a moment, they paused, before walking towards the river bank. The four stood looking at Tower Bridge lit up and the Tower on the opposite bank.

"Still a feat of engineering, both of them," Richard commented.

"These days we just seem to want to build tall, little built now will last over a hundred years. Now which direction should we go?" Jeremy asked.

"Well to the right doesn't go far, all restaurants then it stops. Left goes on for at least four bridges, the Globe, the Tate are all that way," Richard replied. They started to walk left, Richard and Mindy holding hands, Jeremy with his arm over Penny's shoulders. Penny could feel the warmth of his body through the delicate silk of her dress.

"Not quite the same as the Corniche in Luxor," he commented quietly to her.

"No, but still very pleasant," she replied.

"True, and I couldn't do this there," he stopped, took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"You go Jezza," someone shouted from a bike as he rode by and Penny blushed. Arms round each other they caught up with Richard and Mindy.

"If we walk down as far as London Bridge then we can get taxis outside the station," Richard suggested.

"How about the pair of you come back with us, I've a rather nice bottle of whisky we could crack open?" Jeremy offered.

"Were you not planning an early night with Penny?" Richard asked.

"Believe me Penny will not be neglected, early night or not," Jeremy smirked.

"Mindy, what do you think?" Richard turned to her.

"I don't think it will do you any harm to wait for your early night Darling, as long as Penny doesn't mind?" Mindy replied, kissing Richard on the lips.

"I'd love you both to come back with us, trust me he knows what is waiting for him and will not be passing up the opportunity," she smiled as Jeremy slid an arm round her waist, stroking the lace that he knew was beneath. He pulled her tight against him and kissed her deeply.

"Jez, put her down, or at least wait til we're home!" Richard rolled his eyes at him.

"Shut up, I'm happy. Let someone post a picture of that, I've nothing to be ashamed of in Penny," he retorted. They walked slowly to London Bridge station and picked up a taxi at the rank outside. 

Jeremy unlocked his door and moved aside.

"Ladies first," he said. Mindy laughed and patted his cheek as she passed him. "Penny can you get out three sniffter glasses please. Do you want a G&T?"

"No problem and yes please," she replied. Jeremy took his jacket off, went to his study and brought back a bottle of Glenmorangie 18 year old single malt. He poured three generous measures and made a G&T for Penny, bringing them all into the lounge. Richard was sprawled in one arm chair, Penny and Mindy were on the sofa, Jeremy took the other chair. He looked round the room and smiled slowly, two of his closest friends and both seemed close to Penny, had taken her under their wing. He had missed this, being out with another couple. Yes he and Richard would eat out with James and sometimes Andy but this was different and it had been years since he'd been able to have this. He realised Mindy was watching him, a shrewd expression on her face. She knew what he was thinking and raised her glass to him, she nodded approvingly towards Penny, who was deep in discussion with Richard. Mindy slid along the sofa towards Jeremy.

"Happy?" She asked him. He leaned forward, refilling her glass.

"Very," he replied quietly.

"Good, you deserve to be. She probably will say yes, just give her the time she needs, and regularly remind her why being with you is a good idea."

"Thanks Mindy," he put a huge hand over her dainty one and squeezed it. "I intend to."

"You were there for me when I needed you, I'm always here for you too." Richard noticed them.

"Jezza I think that it is time that I was the one manhandling my wife and you were paying more attention to Penny," he suggested.

"A lady swop, didn't think that would be your sort of thing Hammond."

"You are a lovely lady Penny but no-one compares to my Mindy," he apologised. Penny laughed.

"No offense taken, that is the way it should be Richard, besides not sure I could keep up with you, him no problem," she winked.

"Was that a compliment?" He asked slightly confused after his drinks, she nodded.

"Go on Richard, she is waiting for your attention and I've made this one wait long enough," she suggested.

"Penny are you saying it's time to go so that you can have sex with Jezza?"

"I think all of four of us would like to end date night in a suitably pleasant manner with the appropriate partner," she replied to his continued confusion.

"She means yes Hammond," Jeremy intervened. Mindy stood up and took Richard's hand.

"Come on Richard time to go before you become useless to me," she pulling him to his feet and whispered in his ear to remind him what was in her handbag. A broad grin spread across his face. Penny and Jeremy stood as well, he slid an arm round her waist and couldn't resist stroking the underside of her breast with his thumb, Mindy spotted it and smiled at Penny. Penny nodded her head slightly, raising her eyebrows. "Will there be taxis round on the main road at this time Jeremy?"

"At this time on a Friday evening, oh yes, you'll be fine Mindy," he replied.

"Enjoy your weekend at the farm with the kids, Penny good luck with his kitchen." Penny hugged them both.

"Treat her like a queen tonight," she whispered in Richard ear. Mindy vanished into a big hug from Jeremy.

"Thanks for inviting us tonight, we've had a great evening. Penny we'll get together again soon," they left and Jeremy locked the door behind them. Leaning back against it, he pulled Penny into him.

"And now you are all mine, I've wanted you all evening," he smoothed him hands over her back, gripping her bum and pushing his hips against her. "Bedroom now," he ordered, grabbing her hand and hustling her down the hallway. Switching on the sidelights, he turned to look at her, desire written all over his face. Penny walked slowly towards him, maintaining his gaze. Draping her arms round his neck, she moulded herself against him.

"What would you like to do with me? I had my fun earlier, this is all about you," she said seductively. Pulling his head towards her, she kissed him passionately. His hands slid over her back then pulled down her zip. Her dress pooled round her feet as she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He moaned gently at the sight and feel of her. Kissing her, he turned her around, holding her back against his chest. His hands roamed over her breasts and torso as he lavished attention on her neck and caught her lips over her shoulder. Penny reached behind her and stroked him through his trousers, her head resting against his bare chest. Cupping her breasts, he teased her nipples with his thumbs making her gasp and stroke him harder. Fumbling slight Penny unzipped him, sliding her hand in, and gripped him firmly. Jeremy groaned as her fingers slid over his swollen flesh.

"Like that? Would my lips feel even better?" Turning she caught his lips again in a passionate kiss then kissed his chest, down over his belly, following the dark trail of hair down. Holding his gaze, she sank to her knees. Undoing his trousers properly, she pushed them and his tight boxers down. Holding him between thumb and forefinger she took him between her lips, quickly finding the rhythm he loved.

"Oh God Pen, that's fantastic," he groaned. He tried to watch her, appreciating the sight of her before him, her lips slipping over him and below the black lace covering her breasts. Her hands stroked his thighs. Her focus was on giving him pleasure and he loved her for it and watching her do it, but he wanted to touch her more. Reaching down he took hold of her hands and pulled her up.

"Knickers off then on the bed," he instructed. Penny slipped them off and climbed on the bed, kneeling waiting for him. Jeremy arranged the pillows and sat back against them, holding out his hand to help her onto his lap. Penny sat astride his thighs, draping her arms round his neck. Leaning against his chest, she kissed him but he quickly took control of it, exploring her mouth with his eager tongue. She was breathless from his attentions and broke away, kneeling up and pulling his head to her chest. He licked along the edge of the lace then nibbled her pert nipples through the lace. Penny entwined her fingers in his curls, holding him close, panting under his attention.

"Want your skin," he murmured against the lace.

"Well you know how to remove this."

"Oh no no, this stays on, enjoying seeing it on you too much." He dipped his hands inside and eased her breasts out of the cups, burying his face in them. He suckled almost to the point of pain, running his teeth over the sensitive nubs, leaving her gasping for breath. 

"Need you," he whispered in her ear, before biting the lobe. Penny carefully manoeuvred herself to sink down onto him, both moaning in delight.

"You are so hot and wet."

"Effect you have on me. This was supposed to be about you, I had my fun earlier."

"Your mouth feels fantastic, this is even better." She kissed him deeply as she started to roll her hips, setting a gentle pace. Holding her, Jeremy encouraged her to move faster.

"Are you feeling flexible tonight?" He raised an eyebrow, she smirked.

"I know what you are thinking about, after the dinner party." He nodded. Reaching round behind her, she put her hands on his thighs, moving them slowly til she reached his knees, resting her weight on her arms.

"Oh God, yes," Jeremy groaned. The sensations, her movement, the sight of her covered in black lace, her breasts jutting forward, swaying as she moved. After an evening of anticipation, thinking of what she was wearing, remembering the night she last wore that dress., he was very aroused. He was moaning, Penny panted as she moved. He teased her breasts further, relishing the hot flesh, sliding one hand down, over the lace and between her legs. Finding that swollen nub he sought, he stroked, driving her over the edge. She shuddered, gripping him tight as she continued to move, crying out his name. Holding her hips, he moved her faster and managing to thrust himself deeper into her. Only lasting moments, he pulled her tight against him as he found his release in her. Penny rested her head on his shoulder, still breathing heavily, Jeremy stroking her hair and back, panting himself. Recovering slightly he started to unhook her, peeling the basque off her hot skin. They kissed, deep and tenderly, sated.

"Now that is how to finish a date night," Jeremy sighed. "You are very good at this kind of driving."

"It was indeed. I love it like this with you, don't feel exposed like I used to and you don't have to do all the work." Penny stroked his face gently. "Thank you for tonight, it was a wonderful evening."

"You really didn't mind sharing it with Richard and Mindy?"

"Not at all, added another dimension to it, teasing you in front of them is fun, as is helping Mindy to do the same. I know you are close to James too but there is a special something between you and Richard. I really enjoyed being able to be a couple with them in public. It was a delicious meal too."

"They are good fun to spend time with, Mindy is a dear friend." Penny smiled at him and yawned.  
"Just going to sort myself out," Penny slipped out of his arms, wandering into the bathroom. She returned via the kitchen, with two glasses of water.

"Thanks," she handed one to Jeremy. Sipping the water, she put it down and snuggled back into his arms. Jeremy switched the lights off after setting the alarm. He kissed the top of Penny's head as she selected in her usual place on his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between lockdowns I was lucky enough to visit the Ivy Tower Bridge with my beloved, I gave Penny my menu choices and they sat at the same table we did. It was an incredible experience that I'll never forget. Can highly recommend breakfast there too.
> 
> Jeremy did send silly messages to Mindy everyday while Richard was in a coma, to try and keep her spirits up. Richard says he regrets mentioning this as he thinks it makes Jeremy appear 'soft', rather than it showing the caring person he really is.


	6. The Weekend at the Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Penny host a weekend at his farm for the kids. A special announcement is made and they have a very smutty weekend.

Chapter 6 - The Weekend at the Farm

Jeremy slapped the alarm off and reached for the glass of water Penny had given him the night before, sipping it gratefully. He wasn't hungover but was dehydrated. He'd been looking forward to this weekend, getting the chance to finally show Penny his farm but also for her to spend more time with his kids. He needed to be able to mix different part of his life together. His kids had grown up with the Hammond girls, they had holidayed together, James and Andy were like uncles to them as well. He wanted to be able to take her to family occasions, even meet his sister Jo and her family. He hoped she'd like the farm, he wanted to spend more time there while they had a nice long run between tours. Perhaps he'd even be able to persuade Penny to have some more outdoor sex while they had the place to themselves. He was going to meet with the farm manager that afternoon and tell him to make sure no-one was around Sunday evening. Before any of this though, they needed to get up. He stroked Penny's back, kissing her gently til she stirred.

"Time for a shower Pen," he said quietly. Penny stretched, leaned in for a kiss and yawned. 

"Morning Jeremy," she replied sleepily.

"You're usually the alert one in the mornings, come on, get that sexy backside into the bathroom and I'll join you once I've started my coffee going," Jeremy suggested.

"Well seeing as you asked so nicely," Penny stretched once more and got out of bed. By the time she was warming the water in the shower, Jeremy joined her, holding her under the water, smoothing his hands over her wet skin.

"Mmm love the way you do that," she sighed. They quickly washed each other, then brushed their teeth together. Jeremy grabbed Penny's body lotion and applied it happily. She dressed in knee length denim shorts, a loose strappy top and an open crochet kimono top that came to mid-hips, with flat sandals. Quickly french plaiting down each side of her hair, she put on her ankh necklace, charm bracelet, silver anklet and Moroccan silver earrings. 

A quick breakfast then they packed their bags and loaded up the boot. Her kitchen supplies were still in there from her flat. Jeremy had them out of London fast.

"Exciting as it is living in London, I miss the space outside a city," Penny commented, watching the landscape go by.

"I do understand Hammond driving home every night, but I can't face the commute to the office every day. There is no reason why we can't spend more weekends out here if you like the place," Jeremy suggested.

"That sounds good," Penny smiled. He soon turned off and into a supermarket.

"Right supplies time. I have plenty of alcohol, been building up a wine cellar, plus spirits and mixers, tea, coffee and so on. It is mainly the fresh stuff we need, plus whatever you need for tonight's meal." He parked and they went inside. Queuing at the checkout, Penny looked at the bulging trolley.

"Are you sure it is only six of us, not sixteen," she commented, raising an eyebrow at him. Jeremy just looked at the trolley.

"Well for someone used to shopping for one, I suppose it does look like a lot. I spent years shopping for five," he shrugged.

"Do you know who Emily is bringing down with her?" Penny asked.

"Oh I expect it will be Alex, her boyfriend, she's more likely to bring him to the farm than the flat, more space for everyone, and I've not seen him for ages." They paid and packed everything into the boot. Penny changed over to her sunglasses, and relaxed into the passenger seat. Jeremy grinned at her looking so chilled. It wasn't long before he turned off, remotely opening a large gate. There were sheep in the fields either side of the drive. It curved to the right and Penny could see a house which appeared to have been extended over the years, and parts were still being built.

"Perhaps I should have mentioned that I've been modifying it and it isn't finished yet," he apologised, but Penny just laughed.

"It is gorgeous, as long as there is an actual kitchen to cook in, a functioning bathroom and a bedroom that includes a door, I'm happy."

"Then there is nothing to worry about, I can tick all of those boxes, with the added bonus of wifi and the party-barn. I can also show you my car collection finally, just not right that you've explored Hammond's but not mine." 

"I'd be delighted."

"Right lets unpack the food then I'll show you around. The kids are due at lunchtime." They both took bags, Jeremy unlocked the front door and directed her to the left. The kitchen was a large room, clearly the heart of the original part of the house, a long pine table running down the centre, which they left the bags on. Three trips and they had all the food inside. There was a traditional walk-in pantry, a large aga, huge fridge, large butler sink and a modern gas cooker. They loaded up the fridge and pantry, leaving the cheeses out on the table to warm. 

Jeremy took Penny around the house, she saw a spacious lounge with an open fireplace; Jeremy's study; a TV room; dining room; five bedrooms; three bathrooms; down in the cellar racks full of bottles. The second floor was still under construction, Jeremy told her about his ideas for it. Going out the kitchen door, there was a large terrace stretching behind the whole house, plenty of seating clustered on it, then over to a barn.

"This will become my party-barn," he explained, throwing open the door. "My bar is over there, full sound system, dance floor, lighting, cinema screen, loads of tables and seating, everything you could need, even a dormitory to house extra guests." 

"Very impressive Darling, hope you don't think I can cater for that sort of size of group!" Jeremy gave a great belly laugh.

"Lets see how you cope with six, shall we?"

"You cheeky so and so! I did cater my own 21st do at uni, but hardly the quality of food I'd want to serve up these days."

"So easy to wind up," he grinned, catching her round the waist and pulling her close to kiss her. "Come on let's take our bags inside, then I can show you the cars, the farm may have to wait until tomorrow." They unpacked their bags, Jeremy's bathroom had already been remodelled to contain a large shower.

"Good to see the shower is of suitable size," she teased.

"I have to have a decent shower, was the first change I made. Kept the baths in the other two, just in case. This is just for us, the kids won't venture in here. I don't have many rules but that is one."

"How thick are the walls?" He grinned at that.

"Very, old proper construction, plus there are effectively two bathrooms between us and the next room. I don't particularly want to hear my kids having sex, any more than they'd want to hear me. I have to accept that they are adults and date, really don't to be confronted with it, especially with my girls."

"I can understand that," Penny stroked his face tenderly. "You drew the line at my parents' flat too."

"They were in the next room! If they had been in their bedroom it might have been different, that was on the opposite side of the lounge," he protested. "I do appear to have the odd boundary."

"I thought it was very respectful," she smiled. 

"Well I'm not going to be later, been thinking about you in this bed since I brought the kids here last month and we had phone sex," he smirked. "I plan to make the most of you in it. I'd start now but they could be here any time." Penny looked into his blue eyes, the lust visible, and grabbed his shirt, pulling him with her as she backed up to the bed. She let go long enough to shrug off her kimono and pull her top off. Kneeling up on the bed, she pulled him down onto the bed. Lying on their side, pressed tight against each other, they kissed long and deep, hands roaming. Eventually Jeremy broke away.

"Not that I'm complaining but what brought this on?" He asked, breathing heavily.

"Just felt the urge to snog you, do I have to have a reason for it?"

"No no not at all."

"The look in your eyes, your gorgeous eyes," she admitted. "Besides I have to behave around your kids and needed to get that out of my system."

"Why do you need to behave around my kids? Do you think they've never seen me kiss someone?"

"Well I assume they've had seen you and Francie but I'm not their mum," Penny shrugged.

"Pen relax, they know how tactile I am and you kissed me in front of them last time to stop me sulking. I'm not going to stop touching you around them, any more than I would with our friends. Whether that is you sitting on my lap or kissing you, it is part of who we are and how we behave. Just relax and be yourself Darling."

"Ok, ok, sorry, just want this weekend to go well."

"They like you, the hard part is over, cook them a decent meal and they will be eating out of your hands,, well not literally I hope." Penny giggled and Jeremy kissed her again. "I love that you care so much about them and how they feel about you. Now lets go and set up lunch ready for everyone." They got up, Penny redressed and went down to the kitchen. Together they laid out plates, knives, glasses, sliced various breads. Jeremy went down to the cellar and brought up some suitable wine. Once everything was ready, Penny started to investigate the contents of the kitchen, pleasantly surprised and relieved that everything she'd need was there.

"Does it pass muster?" Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Just pleased there is a cooker, I've never used an aga," she admitted.

"Takes a bit of getting used to but if I can use, you will be fine, when you are ready to have a go." There was a noise from the hallway. "Stand by to repel borders," he winked at her. 

"Dad you here?" Emily called.

"In the kitchen Sweetheart," he replied. Emily appeared at the doorway, a slim guy with dark hair stood behind her.

"Hi Dad," she said as she was enveloped in a big hug. "You look great." Looking over her, he nodded to the guy. 

"Hi Alex, good to see you."

"Hi, been looking forward to this weekend," Alex replied in an Irish lilt. Jeremy let Emily go and she hugged Penny. 

"Hi Penny, great tan, the beach holiday agreed with you then?"

"Lovely to see you Emily and yes, huge difference when you have someone to share it with," Penny replied with a smile.

"Penny, this is Alex, my boyfriend, Alex this is Penny, Dad's girlfriend," Emily introduced. They smiled and greeted each other.

"Any idea where Fin and Katya have got to? Wasn't sure if you were all coming together," Jeremy asked.

"Fin was picking her up about the time we left, I'll text her," Emily replied, quickly tapping on her phone. "Ok they are five minutes away."

"Just gives us time to bring our bags in then," Alex suggested. Emily nodded and followed him out.

"See no problem," Jeremy pulled Penny into him and kissed her tenderly. 

"Hi you two," Katya said. Jeremy broke the kiss, but continued to hold Penny, who buried her flushed face in his chest.

"Ah the rest of my brood arrives. Do you want to bring your bags in or eat first?" He asked casually.

"Bags I think first Dad, give you and Penny a minute to finish what you were doing," Fin replied with a grin. Jeremy lifted Penny's chin.

"You heard him, we can finish what we are doing, told you they'd be ok." His kiss was so gentle and lovely, Penny couldn't help a sigh. "Love you," he whispered and finally let her go. She sat down quickly feeling decidedly weak at the knees. The noise level rose fast as they all poured into the kitchen and sat down. Jeremy busied himself pouring drinks and everyone helped themselves to food.

"How was the holiday?" Katya asked Penny.

"Fantastic thanks, swimming off our private bit of beach, both got our diving certificates and explored the reef, watched turtles being born and take their first swim and plenty of sunbathing. A real break for him, being completely off the grid too. He surprised me with a visit to see my parents in Dubai on the way there too."

"He's a sweetie, always doing things like that," Katya smiled.

"So lovely, not seen them for three years and got to spend my birthday with them," Penny grinned.

"Three years? How could you go that long? I can't imagine not seeing Dad for more than a couple of months," Katya exclaimed. Penny shrugged.

"You just have to, all part of living overseas, it is the longest I've gone though. Am hoping to go out in November, spend some proper time with them, if I think that I can trust my three school boys to behave themselves, of course."

"Well they never have in the past," Katya laughed. "Uncle Andy will just have to cope with them!"

"What are the pair of you laughing about?" Jeremy asked.

"Whether you, Uncle Richard and Uncle James can behave yourselves long enough for Penny to go and see her parents," Katya replied giggling. Fin and Emily joined in.

"As if," Fin declared, Emily nodded in agreement.

"You're all ganging up on me!" Jeremy huffed.

"Absolutely! Can you deny it?" Penny smiled mischievously. 

"Well..."

"No chance Dad, so you might as well stop trying," Katya said firmly.

"You are getting cheeky in your old age Little One!"

"Just because I'm right, doesn't make me cheeky," she said smugly. Penny couldn't help laughing. Jeremy turned to look at her questioningly and she pointed at Katya.

"It's your smug face being used against you!" Emily, Fin and Alex joined in.

"Honestly you ungrateful lot," he tried to sound annoyed but the grin was spreading over his face and he joined in the laughter. They finished lunch, Emily helping Penny clear up and wrap the remaining cheeses for Sunday. Fin and Katya went to unpack and Penny realised that Jeremy and Alex had vanished. They washed up, Emily telling Penny about what she'd been up to since they last met up. Filling the kettle Penny put it on, getting out a teapot and cups, as well as turning on the coffee machine.

"Do you need any help with dinner tonight?" Emily asked.

"Any extra hands will always be useful, but don't need to worry about that for a couple of hours yet," Penny explained. "Your Dad is doing dessert, he's more likely to need help, he's not told me what he's doing yet." Making a selection of drinks, Penny sat down at the table with her tea, Emily called along the hall that there were drinks on the table. Everyone returned apart from Jeremy.

"Any idea where your Dad is?" Penny asked.

"Think I saw him going into his study, if he closed the door, he won't have heard you Penny," Fin said.

"Ok I'll take his down to him, he might be looking at farm paperwork," Penny said. She knocked on his study door and opened it careful. "Made some coffee." She put it on his desk then took a closer look at him, his eyes were slightly red. "Hey what's wrong? What happened? Is someone ill?" He shook his head.

"Sorry silly of me. Alex has just asked for Emily's hand, my little girl really has grown up," he explained.

"But that is wonderful news! I hope you said yes. How lovely and respectful of him."

"Of course I did and yes it was, just feels like I'm losing her." Penny pulled his head to her chest, stroking his hair.

"She's your girl and always will be, nothing will change that. You are going to get the chance to walk her down the aisle, to be the proudest dad in the world. You've already brought her up and launched her into an independent life and she's found someone who wants to share that life with her, be happy about that. Now give yourself some time to let your eyes recover." She kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks Pen, you are right I know, just doesn't feel like five minutes since I first held her in my arms. I am over the moon for her, I know how happy she is with Alex. Can always blame it on my hayfever," he smiled ruefully.

"I used to feel the same each time my form left, we'd done our job helping to prepare them for the next stage in life, some would keep in touch others you just let fly away." She kissed him gently. "I'll see you in a few minutes." She left him to it with his coffee.

"You find him?" Fin asked as she returned to the kitchen.

"Yep he's doing some urgent paperwork, shouldn't be too long," Penny replied. She sat down with Fin and Katya and poured another cup of tea. 

"Emily and Alex have gone for a walk," Katya said. They sat chatting until Jeremy came in with his cup and refilled it.

"All sorted Dad?" Katya asked.

"Yep all sorted, will need to catch up with Eric in a few minutes, perhaps the pair of you could show Penny round the farm?" Jeremy suggested.

"I've arranged to meet up with some mates in the village, will be back in time for dinner though," Fin explained.

"I'm happy to, can we take the Land Rover?" Katya asked.

"Go for it, I'm go round with Eric." They all finished their drinks and headed in different directions.

By five o'clock everyone was back, except Fin, they sat round the kitchen table with biscuits and drinks chatting until Penny decided it was time to start cooking. Emily was glowing with happiness but had clearly decided to wait until Fin had returned. Penny caught Jeremy's eye, inclined her head towards Emily, he looked and smiled. Emily and Katya helped Penny as Alex helped Jeremy. Everyone was chopping, grating, washing or measuring out ingredients. Penny layered up rice and the meat mixture into the biryani pan, wrapping it in tin foil and sliding it into the oven. The cauliflower was par-boiled, ready to fry, potatoes cubed up, carrot grated. Katya finished slicing the onions while Emily mixed the batter, ready for bhajis.

"Where are we going to eat? In here or the dining room?" Emily asked. Penny looked at Jeremy questioningly.

"Oh dining room, Penny has put a lot of effort in, we'll do it properly," he decided. Emily, Katya and Alex went to set the table properly. Jeremy wrapped his arms round Penny from behind and kissed her neck. 

"Thank you for this, coming this weekend, cooking for everyone. Didn't expect it to turn into quite such a special one. I was being silly before, that look on her face, so happy. Anyone who can make her look that happy I'm going to welcome into the family." Penny turned round and he trapped her against the counter. She slid her arms round the back of his neck and he bent to kiss her. She hummed with pleasure. 

"Not silly at all, just a father," she smiled against his lips. Kissing again, they were interrupted by a throat clearing. Releasing Penny, he turned round to find all four of them watching. Penny blushed and tried to get behind him, as the kids laughed.

"When you've finished with Penny, Fin is back now so we can have drinks and help Penny finish cooking," Emily said. 

"Sorry," Penny muttered as Emily came over to her.

"What for? For making Dad happy? Nothing to apologise for," she laughed.

"Rubbing it in I suppose, the relationship we have, I mean," Penny faltered.

"We know you're sleeping together Penny, besides Mum is virtually living with her boyfriend," Emily nudged her playfully, Penny smiled.

"Your usual Pen?" Jeremy asked as he started on drinks for everyone, she nodded, starting to focus on frying the onion bhajis, putting the cooked ones in the oven to stay warm as she started on the aloo gobi and carrot salad, and enjoyed her drink. Emily chopped the cucumber for the raita, mixing it in a bowl and taking it through with a bowl of mango chutney. Jeremy watched as she ran several pans at once, marvelling at the multi-tasking woman manage to do. He got out serving dishes for everything as well as plates for everyone. Once everything was cooked he put it in the dishes, leaving them in the oven to stay warm and took through the bhajis. Penny followed him through to the dining room. Emily gestured her to opposite end of the table to Jeremy, who was sitting at the head, Penny raised a questioning eyebrow but Emily nodded. They passed round the bhajis and tucked in as Jeremy poured wine for everyone. They were quickly demolished them and she brought through the biryani, garnished with fried onions and sliced almonds, carrot salad and aloo gobi.

"Thanks for this Penny, so much better than one of Dad's roasts!" Fin complimented digging in.

"You cheeky perisher, last time I put in the effort for you!"

"We don't need you to, we've got Penny now," Fin smirked.

"Oh great my own kids prefer you to me," Jeremy huffed. Penny just smiled enigmatically at him, eating. The rest of them laughed at him. The rest of the meal was spend winding each other up as only a family can do, but with love and affection shining through it. Jeremy brought out a big bowl of Eton Mess for dessert.

"Oh the perfect dessert for you to make Dad," Katya laughed. "You have to start by breaking things!" Penny couldn't hold back a big laugh.

"This reminds me of meals with my cousins, everyone pushing each other's buttons, bringing up things from your childhood, ganging up on each other. Family weddings were a riot. Aunts and uncles acting like teenagers when they actually get in a room together."

"How many have you got Penny?" Katya asked.

"Fourteen cousins and they are reproducing enthusiastically. My Dad is the eldest of five."

"How do you keep track?" Katya gaped.

"Facebook, we live in seven different countries, the easiest way to know what is going on with each other between weddings, thankfully no funerals to bring us together since we lost Grandad eighteen years ago."

"Who would like more drinks?" Jeremy got up, ready to get another bottle.

"Dad, sit down a sec will you?" Emily asked. Jeremy slowly lowered back into his chair. She took a deep breath, slid her left hand into her pocket. "This afternoon Alex asked me to marry him, and I said yes!" She held up her hand with a classic diamond trinity ring on it. Katya squealed and ran round the table to hug her. Jeremy beat her to it, grabbing her in a huge hug.

"So happy for you Sweetheart," he said quietly in her ear.

"Congratulations," Penny said to Alex. "She is a lovely girl."

"She is that," he agreed.

"Nice one mate," Fin said to him.

"Go and phone your mum while I get something for us to celebrate with," Jeremy suggested. Emily took Alex and went into the lounge to phone Francie. Penny followed Jeremy into the kitchen.

"You ok?" She put a hand on his arm. He nodded.

"She is glowing she's so happy and as you said, I get to do the proud Dad things like walk her down the aisle. I'm just going to get a couple of bottles of bubbly from the cellar, can you get glasses out of the cupboard?" He pointed to the right one. Penny found a tray and put six glasses out on it, carrying them through to the dining room. Jeremy joined them with two bottles, waiting for Emily and Alex to return. Penny busied herself clearing the table, letting the family be together. She was loading the dishwasher when Katya came to find her.

"Come on Penny, Emily said to wait for you," Katya insisted.

"This is a family moment, I was making myself useful," Penny explained.

"Don't be silly, you are with Dad, come on," she pulled Penny with her. Penny couldn't help a smile when she saw how happy Jeremy looked. He popped the cork, filling the glasses, Fin handed them round.

"To my lovely Em and Alex, congratulations and here's to many happy years together," he toasted.

"Emily and Alex," Katya, Penny and Fin toasted. Once everyone else had hugged them, Penny quietly hugged Emily.

"So happy for you," she told her.

"Thank you. Is Dad really ok about it?" Emily asked.

"He is, just thinks he's losing you and facing up to the idea of you growing up. The proud dad part is kicking in though, just give him a bit of time, he is delighted because he can see how happy you are," Penny reassured. "I'll keep an eye on him." They all decamped to the lounge, Alex and Emily curled up together on one sofa, Jeremy pulled Penny into his side arm round her on the second, Fin slouched along the third, with Katya sat on the floor, leaning against Fin's sofa. They chatted, drank and laughed together.

"Anyone for a hot drink?" Penny asked.

"Pen you don't have to wait on us," Jeremy said reproachfully.

"I'm not, you know me, I like a cup of tea," Penny replied.

"I'll give you a hand," Katya suggested, getting up and offering a hand to pull her up. Jeremy immediately spread out over the whole sofa.

"Hey that was my seat!" Penny protested.

"You moved," Jeremy replied grinning.

"If you've not shifted out of my way by the time I get back then I'll be sitting on you!"

"Promises promises!" Penny just rolled her eyes at him and between them, she and Katya made a pot of tea and one of coffee. They carried everything through with some chocolates Jeremy had thrown in the trolley that morning. Jeremy still hadn't moved so she sat on his legs.

"I did warn you," she said when he protested, crossing her arms. The kids all laughed at him. They had a relaxed evening, drinking, chatting and winding each other up. Emily and Alex excused themselves first, after agreeing that they would be making breakfast. Penny and Jeremy were not long behind them.

Jeremy closed his bedroom door with a deep sigh.

"How are you holding up?" Penny asked him, taking his hand and leading him to sit down. 

"She is so happy, I was remembering that feeling and then when it all goes wrong," he replied.

"How long have they been together?"

"Six years."

"Well then, they know each other fairly well, they are not a couple of kids rushing into this. Trust their judgement. If you want to assume things are going to end badly, you'd never start any relationship. Be happy for her, enjoy it, isn't this one of those moments about being a parent, up there with first words or steps?" Jeremy wrapped an arm around her.

"I see why you were a good form tutor and you'd have made a good mum."

"Thank you. Relationships don't always make sense, they could end of course, sometimes amicably, sometimes it implodes. If this goes wrong then my job could be on the line, I'd probably lose friends I'm starting to really care about. Yes all scary but my life is so much fuller with you in it, it wasn't enough of a reason to not go for it. Trust Emily to know that this is what she wants. I know you are worried about her, thinking with your Dad head, it's part of your job. You have done a great job, you helped raise this wonderful girl who has captured the heart of a great guy, be proud of that." Penny took both his hands and kissed them. Jeremy looked into her eyes, smiling, his gaze flicking between her lips and eyes. Pulling her onto his lap, he kissed her deeply.

"You are an incredible woman, knew I made good choice in you. Great mind, amazing breasts and excellent taste in fancying me," he grinned at her. Penny rolled her eyes at him.

"You trying to get me into bed Mr Clarkson?"

"Absolutely!" Penny laughed, shifted so that she was straddling his lap and draped her arms over his shoulders. Pressing her lips to his, she lightly pried them open with her tongue, claiming his mouth, teasing his tongue, swallowing his groans. When she pulled back, Jeremy was panting and looking decidedly glazed with lust. He pulled off her strappy top, moaning appreciatively at the cream and peach lace covering her. Standing her up he undid her shorts, pushed them off and found the matching knickers. Holding his head she gently kissed him, unbuttoning his shirt, then pulled him to his feet, dragging the shirt down his arms, undoing his jeans and pushing them down. Jeremy stepped out of them, toeing off his shoes and socks. Kneeling on the bed in just his boxers, Jeremy held out his hand to Penny. She joined him and laid down.

"Even better than I hoped," he murmured. 

"Sorry?"

"How you look on this bed," he replied, stroking her hair away from her face as he carefully lowered himself over her. They exchanged long, slow, deep, intense kisses, hands gently stroking and arousing. Taking their time, they made love to each other. Penny was breathless with love and desire for Jeremy as he moved with slow deep thrusts, gazing into her eyes. She could feel her release building, with almost exquisite pain, she couldn't keep her eyes open but couldn't break his gaze, drowning in the love in his eyes. His pace increased fractionally and her eyes fluttered closed, her head arched into the pillow, her hands grasping at his back. Lifting her hips, she locked her ankles round his back and slid her hands down his back, trying to press him even deeper. Jeremy couldn't help moving faster, he wanted it to last as long as possible, sweating with the effort of trying to hold back, but it was just too good. Penny's encouragement was too much to resist, he stopped holding back feeling her spiral out of control in moments, taking him with her. They were lost in each other, sated and breathless. 

Penny came to feeling wet on her cheeks and Jeremy stroking her hair and face, dropping gentle kisses on her lips. 

"Hi gorgeous, you back with me at last?" He smiled gently at her.

"Mmm, yes, that was beautiful." Jeremy carefully wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"I find it hard to accept making you cry and pass out as a good thing," Jeremy looked uncertain.

"The connection was overwhelming, everything felt almost too good. I've never connected with anyone the way we have, you see right into my soul," she tried to explain.

"We have something very special," he admitted. He wrapped his arms round Penny, holding her close. "Why do you think I asked you to move in with me?"

"Full-time access to sex?" Jeremy smiled.

"Well yes but because I want you to be with me; to wake up together; to do nothing together in the evening; to share my loony kids with; to share this crazy ride of a life with me." His words took her breathe away, it was the most honest, emotions-bared thing anyone had said to her. Leaning up she caught his lips in a loving kiss, she wanted to throw caution to the wind and just say yes, but part of her was still nervous and scared. 

"You don't make the decision easy do you?" She sighed.

"Nope and I'm not about to make it any easier," he replied. "I love you Pen." He kissed her, gentle and loving, stealing her breathe away. She hid against his chest, unable to say what he wanted to hear the most. He just held her close, stroking her back, realising the internal struggle she was going through and trusting Mindy's words. Eventually they both fell asleep.

Jeremy woke up with Penny in her usual position, curled into his side. He couldn't help a smile, it was exactly where he longed for her to be. Starting the day in bed with the woman he loved, spending the day with her and his kids. The previous evening had gone well, even with Emily's news aside. His kids had accepted her, were happy for both of them. He wanted her to feel at home here. The way she'd so easily cooked the meal for them all, she was fantastic. The connection he had with her was incredibly special and the previous night had shaken him, it wasn't something he was used to or looking for. He'd wait for as long as she needed, but it didn't mean he'd play fair, she'd proved time and again worth waiting for. Right now he wished she was conscious, she felt too soft and tempting. Rolling onto his side, he started to stroke and kiss her. She stirred and he found access to that sensitive spot on her neck, he took full advantage of the access. Penny moaned sleepily.

"Mmm, Jeremy what are you doing?" She murmured.

"I'm your alarm clock, this is my version of a wake-up call," he replied grinning.

"Well I think you can safely say I'm awake. Aroused and awake."

"Oh good, was hoping that would be the case, how would you feel about christening my shower here in our favourite way?" She couldn't help but smile at the hopeful, aroused look on his face.

"Oh I think I could be tempted, you wicked man," she kissed him deeply. "Just give me 2 minutes then come and join me." She threw back the duvet and he couldn't resist watching her walk to the en-suite bathroom naked. He didn't care that society's standard would class her as overweight, she was luscious and he adored her. He thought about their photo session in the cove and felt himself start to harden, the second part was one of the erotic moments they had spent together. She'd shown him a side of herself that he hoped to see more of, the more comfortable she became. The holiday had brought her out of herself further, making love in the ocean, on the sunlounger, the daybed and sunbathing topless. He sat up and heaved himself out of bed and joined her in the bathroom. 

Jeremy leaned back against the shower wall, Penny cradled in his arms, both panting.

"I'm not going to get tired of that any time soon," Penny turned and kissed him tenderly. "That was worth being woken up on a Sunday morning for." Jeremy couldn't resist a smug grin.

"You are particularly inspiring when wet," he replied.

"Mm, you do seem to really enjoy combining me with water, in the shower, the bath, the pool, the sea. Makes me wonder about risking going out in the rain with you!" Jeremy gave a dirty laugh.

"Don't give me ideas!"

"As if you need any, you have a gloriously dirty and inventive mind." She kissed him again. "Shall we have an actual shower now? I appear to have worked up an appetite and perhaps it is time for breakfast."

"I know what you mean." Penny stood up and helped Jeremy up, they washed, dried and dressed. Heading downstairs they found all the kids in the kitchen and some enticing smells emerging. Penny sat down at the table, as Jeremy poured them drinks.

"Morning all," Penny greeted them.

"Morning Penny, how was your first night on the farm?" Emily asked.

"I slept very well thanks. You are still glowing, you look wonderful," Penny replied smiling. Emily smiled broadly, glancing at Alex.

"Can you blame me?"

"Not in the slightest!"

"So is breakfast ready?" Jeremy asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Hungry by any chance Dad?" Katya giggled.

"I was promised breakfast last night, it is morning, I'm ready for food," he replied.

"Good thing it is just about ready then isn't it," Alex commented. Emily laid out plates and cutlery. Alex took dishes of sausages, bacon and scrambled eggs out of the oven where they had been staying hot.

"We were actually waiting for the pair of you, were on the verge of knocking on your door," Emily said smugly.

"Ah well erm.. thank you for not," Jeremy hurriedly gulped some coffee as his kids laughed at him. They all tucked into the food, chatting and joking together. 

Sitting back with a fresh round of drinks, Jeremy surveyed the table, watching the most important people in his life laughing and chatting together. He took a shot along the table and tweeted

_Happiness is Sunday breakfast at the farm_

He tagged Penny, Katya, Emily and Alex into it. 

"Right, Katya and Fin you are on kitchen cleaning. Pen, I'd like you to come out with me, once you have some shoes on of course." 

"Shoes? Oh I suppose so," Penny smiled and went upstairs to put sandals on. She returned to the kitchen and the clean-up was already going on. Jeremy got up, took her hand and led her outside.

"I thought we could take a walk into the village, get the Sunday papers. I'd like to show you around this place I'd love for us to spend more time in," he asked hopefully. Penny smiled and nodded. They wandered over a couple of fields, Jeremy pointing out features and his ideas for it. Beyond they came to a lovely old village, with a traditional green at the centre. They went into the village shop, it was like an Aladdin's cave of merchandise, everything from mousetraps to home-baked muffins. Jeremy picked up a locally-made quiche and pork pie for the buffet as well as a couple of different Sunday papers.

"Good to see you Jeremy, it has been a while," the lady behind the till greeted him.

"Very true Linda, there was three weeks shooting in Africa then a fortnight's holiday with this lovely lady. Penny let me introduce Linda, the font of all knowledge in the village and can source you pretty much anything with a little notice. Linda this is my girlfriend Penny." They smiled and nodded at each other.

"You got a full house this weekend?"

"Oh yes, full set. Thought we'd escape and I can show Penny around."

"Well next time you're down, let me know and I can put you on the Sunday delivery route." She rang up his basket, bagged them and handed them over as he paid.

"Will do Linda, see you again soon." They left and walked across the green hand in hand. "Introducing you to Linda is more effective than twitter round here," he grinned. "Fancy a drink in my local?"

"You know I'd rather have one on your terrace, perhaps make out on the way back," she replied, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh you wicked woman, was this morning not enough for you?" He replied grinning.

"Not in the slightest I'm afraid, you've rather whetted my appetite for more today, and the house is currently full of your kids," she said. "Any suggestions?" Jeremy thought for a moment.

"Right let's go back and get these into the fridge then I'm going to show you one of my favourite spots," he decided. They were soon back, unpacked the shopping, took some drinks and Jeremy grabbed the keys to the Land Rover. Penny climbed into the passenger seat. Grabbing her hand, he kissed the inside of her wrist. He headed off across the fields towards a wooded area. Parking, he pulled a blanket off the back seat, and led Penny through the trees to a small clearing.

"This is my little orchard, my bee hives are that way, they love the fruit tree obviously, over there is my pond," he gestured. "I come down here when I want to escape the noise of the rabble and don't want to be cooped up in my study. There are no right to roam routes near here and Eric has been told to take the day off." Penny absorbed the atmosphere and smiled. She walked over to him, putting her arms round his neck.

"I'm getting the same kind of vibe the cove gave off," she said quietly before kissing him. Jeremy spread out the blanket and they both sank down onto it. Entwined they indulged in long, slow deep kisses. Penny couldn't help rocking her hips against Jeremy, humming at the feel of his arousal.

"You really want to do this here?" Jeremy asked. She smiled cheekily at him, pressing against him.

"Are you really trying to tell me you don't?"

"Oh I do but this isn't a little cove on a private island. I'm loving this naughty side of you, delighted to indulge and encourage it. Just making sure you know what you are doing." Penny smiled as she stroked his cheek.

"I'll make this clear, I want you, here and now." She had slid her hands onto his bum and pressed him tight against her, making him moan. "It was why you brought me here after all." Jeremy propped himself up on one elbow, holding Penny's gaze as he unbuttoned her blouse. Pushing her onto her back, he resumed kissing her, eventually working his way to her ear and neck. He licked and kissed over her breasts, easing them out of their cups. He teased her nipples into to peaks, stroking them with his thumbs as he returned to her lips. Penny arched into his touch as he returned to her breasts, running her fingers through his curls. He teased her to the point of almost hyper-sensitivity then reading her reactions, kissed his way down and unbuttoned her shorts. Kissing her belly he eased her shorts and knickers down her legs, settling between them. Playing her body he drove her wild, happily pushing her over the edge, leaving her sprawled on the blanket panted but sated.

"You look positively debauched," he commented smugly. Penny pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked at him, bemused.

"After all of that I would hope so and I thank you for a fantastic orgasm. Give me a moment to pull myself together and I'll be delighted to return the favour." Jeremy kissed her as he helped her straighten her clothes. She shoved him onto his back, straddling his thighs, hands either side of his head, then lowered herself on top of him, kissing the smile off his face. She slowly snaked down his body, arousing him further. By the time she reached his waist, he wasn't able to keep his hips still.

"Want me to stop?" She inquired, looking up at him, the picture of innocence.

"Don't you bloody dare!" He sat up and gave her a bruising kiss. Penny opened his jeans while still kissing him. Claiming a final kiss, she pushed him back onto the blanket, adjusting his jeans to give her access. Maintaining eye contact , Penny teased his hot sensitive flesh with her finger tips, slowly increasing the pressure of her touch until she gripped him properly and began to slide her fist up and down, making Jeremy moan gently. Smiling lovingly at him, Penny slowly lowered her head and took him between her lips. With a combination of licking, sucking and moving, she took Jeremy apart, leaving him groaning with pleasure. He grasped for her hand, wanting the connection as he reached his peak, interlacing their fingers as he moaned her name. Penny worked him through it, trying to give him as much satisfaction as he'd given her. Straightening his clothes, she sipped from one of the drinks and joined him on the blanket, taking him in her arms as he recovered.

"You are rather good at that for someone who avoided men for fifteen years, you can't tell me that there are transferable skills." She smiled enigmatically and kissed him gently.

"Are you really wanting to know how I learnt it or would you prefer to simply reap the benefits?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh and there are skills like reading body language, which you aren't exactly bad at yourself." She stroked his hair as he rested against her. He sighed contentedly.

"I suppose we'd better get back, sort out lunch, my turn to do the food. Does it look obvious our antics?"

"Depends on how smug you decide to be. You look relaxed and happy but your choice," Penny replied. Jeremy drew her into his arms and they shared relaxed, sated kisses before returning to the Land Rover and drove back to the farm house. 

Penny and Emily helped Jeremy put together a buffet. Alex mixed a large jug of Pimms, and found non-alcoholic beers for himself and Fin, as they would be driving the girls back to London later. Everyone ate and drank their fill then decamped to the lounge to sprawl around and chat. 

"Just to give you all the heads up, I'll be hosting a weekend for May, Hammond and Wilman so please leave your rooms in a suitable state," Jeremy warned.

"Oh I'm on cooking duty again am I?" Penny asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well you've proved you can cook for six in my kitchen, what difference is there cooking for eight?"

"You're planning this without even asking Penny? Seriously Dad!" Emily exclaimed.

"We've talked about doing it, I suggested it in Africa," Jeremy insisted.

"Yes and I said that I needed to see your kitchen first, Mindy has set a very high bar! I've not actually agreed to the specifics, only in theory. Having said that he promised to be my scut-boy if I did and it could be worth it just for that!"

"There you go Em," Jeremy smirked.

"He's envious of Richard getting to play Lord of the Manor before each tour and now he wants to, I can indulge him that. He'll owe me afterwards of course." The kids laughed. "I'm no pushover Emily don't worry."

"Well either way I'll be having guests in the near future and will be using your rooms so put anything away you wouldn't want see, is all I'm saying," Jeremy re-iterated. He then changed the subject to the kids' plans for the rest of the summer, making a mental note of when they'd next be available to get together. Eventually they started to leave, bringing bags down, hugs and kisses all round. Penny and Jeremy stood at the door waving them off.

Closing the door, Jeremy took Penny in his arms.

"Thank you for this weekend Pen, it meant a lot to me you getting so involved with my kids," he kissed her tenderly.

"If I'm going to be part of your life, they will be part of my life and I enjoy spending time with them," she replied smiling.

"You didn't have to though, certainly not cook for all of us."

"They have been so welcoming, I'm happy to. Emily let me sit at the end of the table, that meant a lot to me, I know that would have been Francie's place."

"Have I told you lately how wonderful you are?"

"You could show me," Penny raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Really, again, erm not sure I can, sorry but happy to treat you," Jeremy ran a hand over his curls. Penny took his hand and put a finger against his lips, leading him upstairs. He let her with a curious expression on his face. She sat him down on the edge of the bed.

"Remember our conversation in the bath on the island?" She could see the cogs of his mind moving and the light dawning. He grinned.

"Really, you ready for that conversation?" Penny nodded, biting her lip. She lay down on her side and he mirrored her.

"This is going to sound silly possibly but it is how my mind works. I told you that after Dan I didn't use the vibrator he bought me very often, even though it was years before I slept with anyone else. I was scared that if I got too used to it then I wouldn't be able to orgasm without it, that fingers wouldn't be enough anymore. It also seemed sordid, in a way, using a sextoy. I tried not to use it inside me very often because I didn't want to be reminded of what I didn't have, so only did when I really needed to."

"Oh Pen," Jeremy had such a look of compassion on his face.

"In some way I didn't think that I deserved it. I wasn't worth anyone bothering to be in a relationship so I didn't have the right to a sex life. With Kim we had open discussions about them, I suppose part of it may have been our bodies working the same way giving a deeper understanding. She encouraged me to experiment, would keep going until I had an orgasm. Dan wasn't overly concerned about that, believed that I could still enjoy myself without one, not bothering to notice that it didn't happen every time. Made me question whether I was all that sexual and if there was something wrong. Kim helped me to understand and read myself, as well as reading her. She was prepared to take the time to let me get there at my own pace, rather than just paying lip service to my arousal before getting onto the main event, because that was the main event. She understood that I enjoyed more than external stimulation, even if she didn't and was happy to give that to me, in a variety of ways. It wasn't the same as a man but didn't stop me enjoying it. Using toys seemed to fit more naturally into our sex life. She made me realise I had a right to enjoy myself, we found ways to be together apart, it worked for us anyway. When you called me from here that night, I was channeling that idea and didn't have to see you so wasn't embarrassed the way I was on holiday." She looked at him, seeing compassion and love on his face.

"In some silly way I saw toys as a replacement for a man, so if I finally had a man, I shouldn't need them. I couldn't see them as being part of a loving relationship with a man. You have opened my eyes to how I could be treated, to equality, to what it is like to really trust someone, to give yourself so completely, to have someone more interested my pleasure than their own. You've inspired me to do things I never thought I'd do and will be forever grateful for that. I can lose myself in you and feel safe doing so. You make me feel protected and able to explore sides of myself without judgement, to experiment and ask for things. I want and need to get over this silliness and see it as another opportunity to explore something with you. Will you help me?" She ran out of steam, just looking at him, biting her lip nervously waiting for his answer. Jeremy gazed at her, for what felt to her like hours, before grabbing her and pulling her close, tenderly stroking her hair.

"That wasn't what I was expecting to hear, but I'm learning not to second guess you. I hate how you've been treated with a passion. You are a beautiful sexual being that I cherish. I want to do everything I can to erase those experiences. I love how you have opened up to me and the way you can ask me to try something. Your trust in me is absolute and that is very precious. If I could I'd make love to you morning, noon and night, but this old body isn't capable. Would be delighted to explore anything that will help excite and satisfy you," he paused to kiss her tenderly. "I'm trying very hard to be sensitive but can't help getting excited by the idea of experimenting with something different together." Penny couldn't help a grin.

"Zip-up pouch in my wheelie bag if you are definitely interested," she replied. He scrambled off the bed and retrieved the pouch. 

"May I?"

"Go for it," Penny replied. Jeremy opened it and something about the length of a finger, silver and smooth to a tip as well as a purple penis-shaped vibrator, he grinned mischievously.

"No rabbit?" He raised an eyebrow. Penny shook her head.

"Let's start gradually shall we," she suggested. "The silver one is a bullet, great for focussed stimulation, the other is fairly obvious and a comfortable size and shape for me." Jeremy laid them to one side and took Penny in his arms. They kissed, sliding down onto the bed. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse and reached behind her to flick open her bra clasp. Pulling Penny on top of him, he removed her blouse and bra, smoothing his hands over her back and bum. She pushed herself up on her arms and he caught a swaying breast between his lips, sucking and licking her nipple into a swollen peak, making sure he shared his attention equally. Rolling Penny onto her back, he kissed her lips once more then resting on his side, picked up the bullet. Flicking it on, he grinned mischievously at her and pressed the tip to her swollen nipple, she gasped rearing away from him. He pulled her against him, holding her tight. Now that she couldn't escape, he teased her repeatedly, swirling the vibrating tip over her sensitive peaks, enjoying her shudders, stealing kisses. Reducing her to a panting wreck, he flicked it off again and went back to teasing her with his lips and tongue as he unzipped her shorts. Kneeling up, he pulled off her shorts and knickers, relishing the sight of her naked on his bed. Crawling up he settled on his stomach, he could smell her arousal, and dipped his tongue in to taste her.

"Now I know what I can do to you just with my tongue, but putting this little bullet into the mix could be very interesting," he waggled his eyebrows at her. Mixing up using his tongue and the bullet, he played with different pressures and focuses, judging from her reactions what was working for her. Suddenly he stopped, Penny sat up looking at him in glazed surprise. He moved over her, stealing kisses then looking deep into her eyes, he smiled.

"I am not going to stop until you tell me to, no matter how long it takes," he kissed her tenderly. He returned to give his full focus to bringing her pleasure, reading her, determined to show her this could be part of them as easily as anything else if she wanted it. He could hear Penny panting, feeling her muscles starting to twitch. Circling with the bullet, he flicked his tongue in and out of her, Penny couldn't hold back any longer and spasmed out of control, moaning loudly. Jeremy worked her through it before starting to build up the sensations again. Just as he promised, he continued until she cried out after the third.

"No, no, I can't, no more."

"I need you to be clear Pen," he teased, turning the bullet back on, running it along her inner thigh.

"Stop," she shouted. He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh and moved up to take the quivering Penny into his arms, pulling her against his chest. He stroked her hair and back until her breathing calmed, kissing her damp forehead. Once she had relaxed again, he tipped up her chin and kissed her gently.

"Is that the sort of thing you had in mind?" He grinned. "I have so many ideas I'd like to try."

"Something like that," Penny eventually managed to reply. "Was it ok for you though?" She sounded worried. He took her face between his big hands.

"I just gave my gorgeous girlfriend a hat-trick of orgasms, of course it was good for me! I honestly don't see the difference between it being just me or me and this bullet. Just because I'm too clapped out to get it up, it doesn't mean I can't enjoy giving you pleasure. Now why don't you have a nap while I get a few things done, I'll wake you up for dinner." Penny smiled sleepily as he pulled the cover over her.

Getting himself a beer, Jeremy sat down at his desk and booted up his computer. While he was waiting for it, he got his phone out and checked his texts.

_How did the weekend go at the farm? Thanks for Friday night, Mindy and I really enjoyed it. H_

_Brilliant weekend thanks, Penny's dinner went down a storm and major news: Emily and Alex are engaged!!! C_

_Wow fantastic, will send our congratulations. Do you both want to come over next weekend? H_

_Friday night I'm being vetted by Penny's best friend, she's coming down for the weekend. Am at a loose end Saturday could come then. C_

_Wow that's bigger than meeting the parents. You are welcome on Saturday of course. Give Penny our love. H_

_Will do when she wakes up. C_

_Wake up? It's 5 o'clock, is she ok? H_

_Oh she's fine, I've worn her out :D C_

_Oh God Clarkson!_

_Third time today, she needed a nap_

_Really didn't need to know that. Are you going to be in a fit state for work tomorrow?_

_Of course! More than one way to satisfy my lady :P. See you tomorrow. C_

_Yep see you tomorrow and leave the poor woman alone! H_

Jeremy grinned to himself, he did enjoy winding Hammond up, there were so many things he could talk to May about but sex was about the only thing he drew the line at. The workings or not of his bowels, laugh hysterically over wind but not sex, the spoilsport. He caught up on some emails and made sure nothing had been published about them over the weekend. Starting to think about dinner, he investigated the remains in the fridge and freezer, cobbling together a menu. Making up a couple of G&Ts, he put them in the TV room. Returning to his bedroom, he woke Penny up gently. 

"Come on Pen, we still have an evening to enjoy." She stretched and smiled slowly at him.

"That was a fantastic nap, thank you for wearing me out." Penny sat up and kissed him. Slipping out of bed, she put on underwear and threw a kaftan over her head and her feet into sandals. Following him downstairs, he led her out the kitchen door.

"I haven't shown you my collection yet." He led her over to another barn, unlocking the door and switching on the lights. Jeremy watched her as she explored his garage, stroking the body work, admiring the vehicles. She smiled recognising his Ford GT from the TG episode. 

"Want to drive any of them?" He asked.

"You really want to get me behind the wheel of something other than my car don't you?" She teased.

"Yes! You need to experience the pleasure of driving something decent, see that a car can be more than something to get from A to B. It can be life-changing, building that relationship, the bond you can develop." Penny stepped towards him and stroked his face.

"Now that is the Jeremy I've watched for so many years and had a massive crush on. Your passion shone out when you were driving a car you enjoyed." Pushing her onto the bonnet of his GT and kissed her deeply, Penny wrapped her legs around him and drew him in close. "How about the next time I come down I try out one of these beauties?" A grin spread across Jeremy's face.

"So you want to come back?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course I do!" She kissed him once more. "You want me to share your life, this place is part of it." They went back inside, Jeremy sending Penny into the TV room while he put dinner in the oven. They had drinks, ate dinner in the kitchen and a quiet evening watching TV together, sitting at opposite ends of the sofa, Penny's feet in Jeremy's lap. They retired for a early night, needing to be up earlier than they would in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Emily and Alex announced their engagement during lockdown 1 so I wanted to build it into my story and thought this might have been a nice way for it to have happened. I remember some of the farm from video events that the 4 of them did during lockdown, in various combinations, as well as photos that Jeremy has tweeted, but much of it was my imagination.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, whoever you might be spending/not spending it with.


	7. Jeremy's Vetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy finally meets his match in Lynn and needs to earn her approval then Penny starts a trial period living with Jeremy. They have another date night and Penny meets another friend of Jeremy's.

Chapter 7 - Jeremy's Vetting

The week passed quickly in the edit suit with Andy. Thursday night was spent at Penny's so that she could get it ready for Lynn's visit, after being at Jeremy's the rest of the week. Penny cleaned the place and changed the guest bedding, while Jeremy cooked for them. They chatted over dinner.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" He asked.

"Well Lynn is due into Kings Cross at 7, so I was going to meet her at the station. Risotto and salad for dinner tomorrow, give you and Lynn a chance to get to know each other. Saturday I suspect we'll end up on Oxford Street, I was thinking of taking her to the Italian for dinner and I'd not got as far as Sunday yet. Are you still going over to see Richard and Mindy?"

"I am indeed, they are off on holiday with the girls on Tuesday." 

"Good, you're not worried about meeting Lynn are you?" Jeremy shook his head. "She has my best interest at heart, doesn't want to see me hurt, was worried about me changing jobs and working for you lot, knowing I had a crush on you." Jermey couldn't help a quick smug look.

"I don't want you to get hurt either so we're on the same page," he picked up her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. They cleared up, watched a film and had an early night, quietly making love.

Friday felt like it dragged for Penny, she was excited but nervous about Lynn's visit. Would she decide that Penny had changed and blame Jeremy for it? She felt like she had, but for the better, she was a stronger person, thanks to his love and support, but also for the job she was enjoying, being allowed to be herself and being valued. Lynn knew how unhappy she had been and yes they were not talking as often as they did but she had been out of the country for six weeks since moving at the end of June and it was August now.

"Ready to go Pen?" Jeremy appeared as she was catching up on emails. She nodded and logged off. He drove them back to her flat. "How are you getting to Kings Cross?" 

"I was just going to use the Tube," Penny replied.

"Want a lift?" He offered.

"Thank you but no, probably better if I meet her alone, get a chance to say hello before introducing the pair of you."

"Of course, will be here ready to make drinks when you get back. Promise not to trash the place," he winked as she rolled her eyes. Penny prepped up everything ready to cook when she got back. Jeremy was writing articles at the dining table, she kissed his bald spot and left to meet Lynn.

Standing in the central hall in Kings Cross station Penny looked out excitedly at the passengers streaming up from the platforms. She finally spotted Lynn and waved happily, Lynn saw and made a bee-line for her. They grabbed each other in a massive hug.

"It is so good to see you Hun!" Penny said delightedly.

"You too Bestie," Lynn replied. She held Penny at arm's length and looked at her carefully. "Never seen you looking so tanned or content." Penny smiled and took her bag from her.

"Come on, let's get back to my place." She led the way down into the Tube and back to the flat. Emerging at Penny's local station, Lynn looked around, assessing the area.

"Very nice," she commented.

"I know, these much have been stunning houses before they were broken down into flats. It is a pleasant community from what I've seen so far and my neighbours have been so supportive. No press have worked out where I live, not that I'm here much. We spend a lot of time at Jeremy's flat," she admitted. Lynn just raised an eyebrow at this.

"So where is he now?" Lynn asked.

"At mine, writing, or he was when I left anyway. Thought you could meet him tonight and we'd have the rest of the weekend together, Richard invited him over for the weekend, well both of us actually."

"Thanks for not cancelling."

"As if I would, it has taken long enough to find a weekend we can both do." Penny stopped and turned to face Lynn. "Please don't be too hard on him, he means a lot to me."

"I know but I need to be sure for myself, just as you would do for me I hope."

"Of course I would do Lynn." Penny unlocked the front door and led the way upstairs. Taking a deep breath she opened her door. "I'll put your bag in the guest room, come on in." Penny quickly put the bag away, not wanting to leave them alone.

"Jeremy this is Lynn, my best friend." Jeremy quickly saved and stood up to greet her. Lynn watched him unfold.

"Good God you're tall," she couldn't help saying. Penny started to giggle and Jeremy laughed.

"Hello Lynn, nice to meet you," Jeremy said, once he stopped laughing. She tried to look severely at him but the humour was still there in her face.

"Hello Jeremy, interesting to finally meet you, hope you are ready to prove worthy of my Penny."

"Before you start duelling anyone for a drink? Tea, coffee, gin, wine?" Penny asked. 

"G&T please Pen."

"Ditto Penny please."

"Ok G&Ts all round, can you behave while I leave the room?" They both nodded. Penny mixed the drinks, keeping an ear on the lounge. 

"Still playing nice?" She asked returning. They both nodded, taking their drinks. Jeremy joined Penny on the sofa, automatically sliding his arm round her shoulders and stroked her arm. 

"So you decided to take advantage of an employee then?" Lynn opened with, Penny spluttered into her drink.

"Lynn!"

"No no Pen, let her ask what she wants," Jeremy said. "Technically Pen wasn't an employee when we got together. We started in the middle of May and her contract started at the end of May, not Easter, she was still a teacher at that point. I might own a quarter of the company but Andy is the Boss, his decision was final on the recruitment and he is Pen's line manager not me. Andy is my Boss too. Yes I did go to Pen's house but she invited me to stay, she could have turned me away." Penny smiled at how calmly he answered.

"Hmm. Well as a twice divorced father of three, just what do you have to offer Penny?"

"Honesty and love," he replied simply. "My first wife had an affair with one of my best friends and left six months into the marriage. Francie was a different matter, we were together for twenty-one years, yes much of the end was my fault, working stupid amounts of time, spending time with other women, much of which was blown out of proportion by the press. Neither of us were particularly happy but that is no excuse. I've been very honest with Pen about everything. " He turned to Penny. "Can I tell her about trust?" Penny nodded. "On our trip to France at Easter, Penny and I did something of a trust exercise. I need to trust the people I work with, partly just something I need but also being so far into the public eye. We agreed that I could ask her anything and would answer the same question in return. We told each other about our past relationships, about my children and Penny not wanting them. I learnt a lot about this special lady, and she about me, not the public image people believe I am. It was a very insightful trip and we agreed to not discuss it with anyone. You are the first person we've said anything about it to. At the end of the evening I walked her to her door, she kissed me on the cheek and I left her there. No-one seems to believe it but nothing happened. Yes I have three kids, they all like Penny, after last weekend I suspect they prefer her to me."

"I know you think I didn't know what I was doing Lynn, but I had taken the time to get to know Jeremy," Penny explained. "I knew it wouldn't be easy and we'd have issues with the Press but I couldn't be happier. He has let me set the pace at every stage, waiting for when I was ready. So many times he could easily have talked me into things before I was ready and didn't."

"Are you just playing around with Penny?"

"Not in the slightest, I'm serious about her. I don't introduce people to my kids if they are passing through, certainly don't invite them to socialise with my closest friends or take them on holiday. Asking someone to move in with me and share my life, I've not done since my ex-wife."

"He asked you to move in? You didn't tell me that Penny!" Lynn wasn't impressed.

"I wanted you to meet Jeremy and understand we were serious before I told you that he'd asked me," Penny tried to defend herself.

"If it makes you feel any better Lynn, she hasn't said yes or no, only not yet because she isn't ready," Jeremy offered. "I adore this wonderful woman and want to give her the world."

"Ok you've passed. I won't stop being concerned, I don't want to see Penny hurt, she is like a sister to me." 

"That is the last thing I want to do, believe me," Jeremy replied sincerely.

"So can I leave the pair of you together while I cook?" Penny asked looking relieved. Lynn nodded.

"Can I freshen your drink Lynn?" Jeremy offered.

"Mm please, after that train on a Friday afternoon I need a decent amount of alcohol," Lynn held out her glass to him. Jeremy followed Penny into the kitchen, putting the glasses on the counter.

"You ok," Penny asked him quietly. He smiled at her.

"I'm fine, was along the lines of what I'd expected from your parents to be honest."

"They are far too laid back for that but Lynn had be a bit full on at times but she is a good friend and one of the very few people I could talk to about Kim." Jeremy backed her up against the counter and bent to kiss her tenderly. 

"Monday night, your place, will thank you properly for tonight," Penny whispered to him breathlessly when he ended the kiss. Jeremy grinned broadly and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Holding you to that," he nipped the side of her neck then let her go. He poured their drinks and left her to the cooking. She could hear them talking and smiled relieved as she focussed on the risotto. 

They all ate and drink rather more than was sensible, then went to bed later than was good for them. In bed, Penny snuggled against Jeremy's chest smiling to herself thinking about how, after a stilted start, the conversation had flowed. She was ganged up on at times by the pair of them, Lynn happily providing stories of Penny over the years and silly things she'd done. Jeremy relaxed into his gregarious self, relating tales of incidents on the tours and their holiday. 

Saturday morning started slowly all round, everyone nursing their heads to a degree. After showers and breakfast, Penny packed Jeremy off to Richard's, with the instruction to send her love to them all. She and Lynn were chilling on the sofa with more tea chatting.

"Come on then Lynn, I know you are dying to give me what for," Penny sighed.

"No, I didn't expect to but I approve. He's not the person you see or read about and is clearly crazy about you. Still can't believe you didn't tell me about his offer though."

"I wanted to know how I felt about it. I talked it through with Mindy, Richard's wife. She is very close to Jeremy. She suggested having a trial run at living with him, without telling him of course. Give myself a couple of weeks at his full-time and see how I felt about it after that. You know me, am used to my own space."

"Is it a one bed flat or something?" Penny shook her head. "Well then you can get your own space. As long as you set clear boundaries, be able to have some of your possessions around and feel like home. I know you, you think of yourself as independent but you seem to be thriving at the moment. Just because you are living together, it doesn't mean you have to do everything together all the time, you still have your own life. Don't judge your experience with Dan as being normal, he really wasn't."

"I know I know. Jeremy is nothing like him. Now I've booked my local Italian restaurant for tonight but how about spending the day on Oxford Street, unless there is a particular attraction you'd like to go to? We've not had a girlie shopping day for goodness knows how long."

"Oh yes please, can get myself a birthday pressie for next week, deserve a treat," Lynn smiled.

"I've got your pressies ready, you can open them tomorrow if you want, or take them back with you. Before we go let me show you one of mine." She went and got the picture that Richard took of them at the Giza plateau in the moonlight.

"Oh that is beautiful!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Richard snuck up and took it without us realising. It was an incredible trip, amazing to be able to do it as part of my job but also being able to share it with him and getting to know the crew so much better. I know we finally got outed but in some ways it makes it easier, not needing to think about behaving when we're in public." They got their stuff together and set off, Penny telling Lynn about some of the things the press tried to spin, Piers Morgan calling her and the double date to the Ivy as they went.

They both spent more money than they should, had afternoon tea at Selfridges, and properly caught up with each other's lives. It started to feel like the relationship they'd had for years again, the distance not being an issue. Returning to Penny's they relaxed for a while before changing for dinner. Penny took the opportunity to wear her birthday jewellery with black silk trousers, black camisole and wrap-over lace top, Lynn opted for a dress. Gino greeted them at the door.

"Good evening Miss Penny, no Mr Clarkson tonight?"

"Evening Gino, no it is a girls' night tonight, he's been packed off for the weekend." Gino laughed.

"Your usual table is ready. Prosecco for tonight?"

"Please," Penny replied smiling. Lynn gave her a look once they were seated and Gino had left to get their drinks.

"How often do you come here for the waiter to know your name?"

"Oh probably about once a week when we're in town, it is a regular date night location being great food and walking distance from my flat. Gino is a fan so recognised Jeremy straightaway. He spotted the first charm on my bracelet when Jeremy gave it to me, it was a building in Turin, where his family is from. We got chatting to him from the start." Gino returned with a bottle of prosecco, pouring them both glasses, then Penny handed him her phone to take a picture of the pair of them. Penny tweeted it,

_Dinner at my local restaurant with my Bestie Lynn, so lovely to have her stay for the weekend at last!_

They had a very giggly fun evening, getting through a couple of bottles and three courses. After paying the bill and thanking Gino for looking after them with his usual care, they meandered back, arm in arm. Putting on a film, they both took their heels off and crashed on the sofa with cups of tea and had their usual kind of no-holes barred conversation. Checking her phone before bed, Penny found a text from Jeremy.

_You looked gorgeous darling, hope you've had fun today. Richard and Mindy send their love. Am in our room and there's a Penny-shaped gap next to me. Jx_

_Thank you and yes great fun. Jeremy-shaped gap next to me now. Sleep well. Px_

She settled down with a smile. It had been such a fun day, reminding her of what a good friend Lynn was. 

After a relaxed start to the day, Penny gave Lynn her birthday pressies. There was a scarab necklace, a perfume bottle, cotton scarf and sarong, all from her recent travels. They made lunch together, taking their time eating and clearing up. Packing her bag, Lynn was looking at the shelving in the guest room. Penny was sat on the bed chatting to her.

"I like these," she commended pointing up.

"Thanks, James' work, meant one less set of shelves in the lounge. They have all been great. James and Richard arrived with two of the crew on moving day, James returned to put them up on the Sunday. He also talked to my neighbours when we were first papped. Richard is always were to calm me down, Mindy has welcomed me as an other half and member of the team. Andy has been amazing, once he had a go at Jeremy but realised it didn't impact our jobs, he has been so supportive and protective, re-routing my phone, booking us into suites together on the tour and issuing that statement."

"I'm glad you have such a strong support system, I was worried about you being isolated down here in London, on your own."

"I know hun but they are like a family and have included me in that, with the crew as extended family. Not that any of them can replace you." They hugged. Penny escorted Lynn back to Kings Cross, they said tearful farewells and Lynn got her train. 

Penny spent the rest of the afternoon and evening catching up on washing and packing enough clothes to spend at least a fortnight at Jeremy's flat. She made sure she'd covered all kinds of eventualities for things they might do, as you couldn't predict things with Jeremy.

Monday morning Penny dressed carefully in nice co-ordinated underwear, silk camisole, cropped cardigan and printed skirt. Carrying her suitcase down to the car, she emptied all the fresh stuff out of the fridge and took that too. She drove to the office and swiped into the carpark, then took the fresh stuff in to put in the fridge. Richard and Jeremy's cars were already in their spaces, but not James of course. Putting her things in the fridge, she made sure there was fresh coffee, logged her computer on and pushed their door open.

"Morning Gentlemen, I hope you behaved yourself this weekend."

"Morning Penny, well we weren't told off by Mindy, so yes. Shall I get the drinks, give you a moment?" Richard suggested.

"Thanks Hammond," Jeremy replied. As the door closed, he pulled Penny into his lap and they sank into a long deep kiss, arms wrapped around each other. "Hi, missed you. Nice weekend?" She nodded and leaned in for another kiss.

"Was great to spend time with Lynn."

"You still coming back to mine tonight?"

"I am, have a suitcase in the boot of my car downstairs," she smiled.

"Suitcase?" He asked hopefully.

"Well thought I'd stay for more than a couple of days, if you can put up with me."

"God yes, for as long as you want. Fantastic," a huge smile spread across his face. He kissed her happily. There was a knock on the door and Richard slowly opened the door, coming in with his eyes closed. They both looked at him and laughed.

"Open your eyes Richard, it is safe to," Penny said. He opened one eye, gave a dramatic sigh of relief and stepped in properly, with two drinks in his hands. Putting them down he looked at them.

"Pair of you are looking very happy, something happen?"

"Penny has a suitcase in the car, she's staying for more than a couple of days this time," Jeremy explained. 

"You're a brave woman Penny. Your bed at Chez Hammond is always there if you need to talk to either of us and don't want to go to your place, once we're back from our holiday of course."

"Thanks Richard, I suspect you've got a few articles to get out today so I'll leave the pair of you to it," Penny kissed Richard's cheek and left to find Andy. 

"Does this mean she is moving in then?" Richard asked Jeremy.

"I think it is a step closer, suspect it will be a trial run," Jeremy replied cautiously.

"Then don't mess it up mate! I want to get back in a fortnight and find that she is still there."

"All part of my master plan, make Pen feel like she never wants to leave."

"Oh god, one of your plans, what could possibly go wrong? Should I list them alphabetically or chronologically?"

"Oy, don't get cheeky Hamster!" The pair of them laughed good-naturedly and still were when James arrived.

"Morning Chaps am I late?"

"Wouldn't it be simpler to ask whether you are on-time for once, to which the answer would actually be yes surprisingly?" Jeremy suggested. "Penny is already with Andy and Richard has done a drinks run so you'll have to fend for yourself."

After lunch Andy got them all into the Edit Suite to look at the possible final cut of the Europe tour and they started to discuss voiceover ideas. Having seen the footage and hearing the narrative Andy had in mind, they returned to their office and worked on the script together. Richard giving as much input as possible, mentally cursing the timing of everything happening at once and being on holiday at an unfortunate moment in the process. Penny sat in with them, making notes on Richard's ideas, to be able to throw them back into the mix in his absence. The recording of his sections would have to wait until his return, Jeremy and James could complete theirs though. The programme was unlikely to be released before October so it wasn't a big problem to have the delay in it. Richard promised to email Penny if anything inspiration stuck while he was away.

Andy has asked Penny to work on the Miss Penny Diary for Europe, which having seen much of the footage in the Edit Suite, was easier to recall than she was expecting. The day passed quickly for all of them and Richard was soon being kicked out to get home at a decent time. Jeremy collected Penny, grabbed the stuff out of the fridge and her suitcase from her car, it was as safe leaving it at the office as at Jeremy's, then they went back to his. Stopping to do a food shop, Jeremy was much calmer with the couple of people who approached them this time, Penny was surprised how easy it felt doing a proper shop together, rather than a top-up one they'd done previously. Comfortable to put things in the trolley, like her favourite cereal, brand of tea, apples and all the sorts of things she'd buy automatically and Jeremy might not know about her yet.

At his flat, she took her suitcase while he carried the shopping and opened the door. Dumping the bags in the kitchen, he joined her in the bedroom and opened his wardrobe.

"Right let me move some clothes into the spare room so that you can hang things up in here too, I'll clear a full drawer for you as well. There are plenty of hangers, if you need more they are in the spare room. I'll go and unpack the shopping, leave you to it." Penny took her time hanging dresses, folding tops and sorting underwear into the drawer, finding places for shoes and putting her jewellery box on the dressing table with her make-up bag. She arranged the contents of her sponge-bag in the bathroom and finally sorted out cables and several toys into the bedside cabinet then placed the photo of the pair of them on top. Putting her suitcase in the spare bedroom, she went to find Jeremy in the kitchen.

"All sorted?" He asked pulling her close. She nodded and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"You need to do any writing tonight?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nope, can wait until tomorrow, the evening is ours." He put the kettle on and they took the drinks through to the lounge. They sat watching the news, commenting on the issues raised. Cooking together, they had a relaxed evening and headed to bed early.

"Now I believe you made a promise on Friday night," Jeremy insinuated, sliding his arms around her from behind. Penny hummed as he unbuttoned her cropped cardigan and nipped her neck. He smoothed his large hands over her breasts, appreciating her curves and their silk covering. 

"To thank you properly for Friday night. So just how would you like to be thanked?" She unzipped her skirt, letting it fall as she turned round to mould herself against him.

"All I could think of in that bed at Hammond's was the fun we had in there after the dinner party," he replied, grinning lasciviously. She raised an eyebrow and smiled, holding his gaze as she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Running her fingers over his broad chest, she gently teased his nipples before licking and nipping them, making him moan and pull her tight against him. Her hands explored his back and shoulders as she worshipped his chest. Distracting her, he pulled off her camisole as she undid his jeans, pushing them down with his boxers. Leading him over to the bed, she knelt on it, having him stand by the bed.

"Perfect height," she murmured, taking hold of his erection and lowering her mouth to him. Jeremy groaned as she quickly found his favourite rhythm and buried his fingers in her curls, savouring the glorious sensations. Eventually he pulled away and climbed onto the bed, settling against the pillows. Penny stood up and slid her knickers off, then reached behind her to undo her bra, letting the straps fall down her arms before discarding it. Crawling on the end of the bed, she straddled his thighs, draping her arms round his neck. Jeremy pulled Penny against his chest, kissing her passionately. Lifting her hips, he angled himself and she slid down onto him, both moaning at the sensation. Without breaking their kisses, Penny began to move her hips, Jeremy's hands helping her find the best pace for them both. He slid his hands up to pinch and tease her breasts, Penny's head dropping back at the sensations his wonderful fingers were producing. Her hands moved behind her, sliding down to below his knees, supporting her weight, panting at the change of sensation from the new angles. Jeremy feasted his eyes on her body on display to him, swaying with the thrusting of her hips, then leaned forward to catch each nipple, in turn, in his mouth, teasing it into an even harder peak. Sitting back again he brushed them with his thumbs making Penny pant harder. He was very close, in sensory overload.

"Sorry Pen, can't hold back any longer... too good," he groaned, his head falling back against the pillows as he shuddered his release, gripping her hips. He pulled Penny up against his chest, still panting to get his breath back. He slid down the bed and rolled them onto their sides. Kissing her passionately he lowered his hand and stroked her swollen clit until she found her release, spasming against him. They lay entwined recovered, kissing tenderly, hands stroking each other.

"Now that is how to say thank you!" He puffed, Penny couldn't help laughing.

"You are very welcome," she replied giggling. "Not sure I'm going to be able to do that every night though."

"And you seriously think I could? I don't just want you in my bed for sex, yes it is fantastic, but it is you I want to spend time with. I love you Pen and want to share everything with you." He yawned widely. "Right now that would be sleep." Penny kissed him.

"Give me a minute, keep that chest warm for me," she slipped out of bed, heading for the bathroom, soon returning, she snuggled close, finding her place on his chest.

Their week followed a simple pattern of work, cooking together, writing or relaxing in front of the television and some evenings making love, others reading in bed before sleeping. Both comfortable and content together. Friday evening was date night, Jeremy couldn't help smiling when he saw Penny in her blue wraparound dress and birthday jewellery, with her Italian sandals.

"Suitable for your plans for the evening?" She asked.

"Oh absolutely and a favourite of mine. Taxi will be here in a few minutes. Would you like to spend the weekend at the farm or stay in town?" 

"Do you have any work to do this weekend?"

"Nope all caught up on my articles, am at a complete loose-end," he smiled. They sat on the sofa chatting until the buzzer went.

The taxi headed for Mayfair and pulled up outside Momo restaurant. Jeremy climbed out and helped Penny out. Taking her hand he led her inside. Penny looked around in delight.

"Moroccan?" Jeremy nodded and she smiled broadly. "How wonderful." They were shown to their table, once seated Penny was able to fully take in her surroundings. There were traditional metal and glass lanterns, palms in pots, tiling everywhere. Jeremy was watching her taking it all in.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It is like being back in Marrakesh," she smiled.

"And that is a good thing?"

"Oh yes, very much so. Didn't you enjoy it there? I loved that film you did right at the beginning of GT in Ouarzazate, brought back happy memories."

"I did, didn't get to see much of the country but what I did peaked my interest. How many times have you been?"

"Three times, spent about seven weeks in total, even put together a proposal together to lead a school trip there." The waiter arrived with their menus and took drink orders. They discussed the food and chose harirra then tagines of lamb and beef. They had a quiet meal, focussed on each other, Penny entertained him with stories of her Moroccan travels, Jeremy delighted her with the behind the scenes tales of their shoot. They enjoyed a bottle of Moroccan rose wine with the meal. Penny revelled in the atmosphere and Jeremy's undivided attention. 

"Need I even ask whether you want mint tea?" Jeremy asked after dessert, Penny couldn't help but smile.

"Moroccan mint tea is partly to blame for my addiction, even though it is a black tea with mint leaves, not just pure mint. I've rarely got a proper one outside Morocco, I think it is having the right mint leaves." When it arrived she took a sip, closing her eyes in delight savouring it, giving a happy sigh.

"The real thing?" Jeremy asked and she nodded smiling.

"What about your coffee? Stand-the-spoon-up-in-it strong?"

"Oh yes, am not likely to be going to sleep any time soon," he grinned.

"What a shame, will just have to find something to keep you occupied then won't I," Penny smiled seductively.

"Knowing the way your mind works, it will be a delight," Jeremy replied, waggling his eyebrows. "Want to go and get a drink somewhere before going home, is a lovely evening?"

"Mmm, sounds like a nice idea." They enjoyed their hot drinks, settled the bill and left. They wandered along the road, not the only couple enjoying the nice weather. They eventually found a bar that Jeremy remembered had a terrace at the back, from his smoking days. Finding a table, Penny got them drinks, by the time she returned, someone had approached him and was sat down. She could see dark curly hair and heard Jeremy laugh so she relaxed.

"Here you go," she handed Jeremy his wine and smiled at the guy sitting with him, recognising him.

"Thank you Darling," Jeremy took his glass and put it down on the table. "Alan, this is my girlfriend Penny, Penny this is Alan, he came on Top Gear several times and I went on QI with him and Stephen."

"Hi Alan," she greeted.

"Hi Penny, sorry to interrupt the pair of you," he apologised.

"Not a problem at all, it was too pleasant an evening to go straight home, so Jeremy suggested an after-dinner drink. Always interesting to meet a friend of Jeremy's," she replied.

"Have heard about you from Stephen, been monopolising his time I believe," Alan commented.

"Really? Trust me he is more than free to use his time in any way he wants, he might get mocked for it, especially the state he can end up in after doing so with Richard and James. He does seem to enjoy dragging me overseas, both for work and pleasure and yes that could be construed as monopolising I suppose," she raised an eyebrow at Jeremy.

"Has Jeremy actually met his match?" Alan asked.

"Well I have to keep the three of them in order on trips so I hope so," Penny smiled.

"What does his diary look like for the rest of the year?" Alan asked. "It's got to have been four years since we last had him on."

"Excuse me I am still here," Jeremy interjected.

"Yes you are Darling," Penny patted his hand as she winked at Alan.

"Oh yes he really has," he chuckled. The three of them chatted for about half an hour, before Jeremy excused them both and they said their farewells. Jeremy hailed a taxi and they headed back to his flat.

Jeremy opened the door and hustled Penny through it. Pulling her into the lounge, he hit the sofa, with Penny landing in his lap. He kissed her deeply, holding her head possessively at the angle he wanted.

"Now about those comments to Alan," he began, finally releasing the kiss.

"Mmm?" Penny looked cheekily at him.

"Not very respectful, being so patronising," he looked at her sternly.

"Who says I have to be respectful?"

"I do," he replied in that low tone that made her shiver involuntarily. He smirked at it, grabbing her wrists, holding them behind her. "Perhaps I need to remind you who has the upper hand here," he raised an eyebrow at her. Penny bit her lip at the look on his face, masterful but aroused, and remembered how arousing the evening on the island was when he'd played that card. She nodded slowly. Tipping Penny off his lap and onto her feet, he caught both wrists in one hand then standing walked, her to the bedroom.

"Take your jewellery and glasses off." Penny walked over to the dressing table and did as she was told.

"Get a silk scarf for me, a long one." She opened a drawer and pulled one out, walked over to him and dropped it in his lap. 

"On the bed." Penny took her time, getting on all fours on the bed, dipping her back to emphasise her curves as she crawled up the bed, smiling to herself at the quiet hum she heard. Settling with her head on the pillows, she waited for his next move. One knee on the bed, Jeremy took hold of her left wrist, wrapped the scarf round it, looped it over the headboard and round her other wrist. He stole an intense kiss from her, getting off the bed again. Standing at the end of the bed, he took hold of her ankles and pulled her down the bed, straightening her arms. He stroked her calves, then slowly unbuckled her shoes, sliding them off and kissing the arches of her feet.

"You know I could tickle them just as easily as stroke them," he commented matter of factly. "Should I decide to." He slid his hands up her bare legs, then leaned over her, took long, deep, intense kisses, leaving her panting.

"Mmm, you need unwrapping," he grinned, reaching under her and pulling the tie for her dress, opening the front and pulling the other tie, spreading it wide.

"Oh yes I was hoping this was what I was going to find," he looked down at her navy underwear set. 

"It plunges low enough for the dress," Penny replied, shrugging if she could have moved.

"Quite possibly, but it is front fastening and that is far more fun," he ran a single finger down the centre of her torso, then along the elastic of her knickers, savouring her gasp. Things got very frustrating for Penny as he teased her with light touches from his hands, lips and tongue. She had to admire his restraint but it was obvious he was enjoying himself. She groaned in relief when he finally slid deep into her. Jeremy smirked at her reaction as he looked down on her, spread out below him, flushed, panting, aroused and his to enjoy. Supporting himself on his forearms, he stole passionate kisses as he found his favourite rhythm. Penny was rapidly losing control, between his control mind game, the teasing touches, being restrained and the way Jeremy was thrusting into her. He knew exactly how to play with her and she loved him for it.

"Come on Pen," he panted. "You've been following instructions so well, follow this one, let go." He kissed her again then proceeded to kiss, lick and nip at her sensitive spot on her neck, pushing her over the edge. He quickly followed her, resting his head on her breasts, trying to catch his breath. Reaching up he released her wrists, her arms encircling him immediately, stroking his hair and back. 

"You ok Darling?" He asked. Penny smiled and nodded.

"You are a bit too good at that, will just tempt me to keep doing it," she replied.

"Oh I'm counting on it. You have no idea how sexy you look partly dressed and tied to my bed," he grinned. "Just think of the fun we can have at the farm this weekend, with the place all to ourselves. I have an image of you in my study, I know we've agreed to not mess about in the office on my desk chair, didn't rule out that one though, or even on my desk."

"You have a seriously dirty mind Jeremy!"

"And you love it," he chuckled. Penny kissed him.

"I do, I really do," she smiled. He helped Penny remove her dress and bra, discarding them. Moving into their usual sleeping position, they chatted quietly until falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momo is one of a chain of restaurants. Harrira is a traditional vegetable and pulse soup, often a default starter in Morocco. A Tagine is a pottery base plate and conical top, it is a long slow way of cooking traditional dishes like stews. The dish stays very moist as the juices run down back into the dish as they condense on the cone.


	8. The Rest of August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy has a new plan for go away, the 'trial run' at living together continues

Chapter 8 - The Rest of August

They fell into an easy routine of being in his flat during the week and weekends at the farm, with or without his kids. Jeremy didn't forget Penny's delight at the Moroccan restaurant. He went to have a word with Andy before he locked himself away in the edit suite.

"Morning Jeremy, what's up?" Andy asked affably, as Jeremy walked into his office with two coffees and flopped onto the sofa. Andy took the chair and picked up his coffee, tipping it towards Jeremy in acknowledgement.

"Has Penny got some lieu time from the tours left over?" Jeremy asked.

"I believe so, between the two trips she did quite well, you'll need to check with Liz though," Andy replied. "You have that look on your face, you've had an idea. Oh God, do I need to get lawyers ready?" He groaned, and Jeremy laughed.

"I want to take her away for the Bank Holiday weekend, but tag a day on each end of it. I know she is saving up her leave to go and see her parents in November," he explained.

"Thank goodness, your ideas are famously troublesome," Andy sounded relieved.

"Oh come on Andy!" Jeremy tried to protest but Andy shut him up with a look that clearly said 'don't even bother trying, I've known you for too long and prevented countless accidents by refusing you permission'.

"So what is this plan then?" Andy relaxed back into the armchair and sipped his coffee companionably. They sat, having their coffee as Jeremy explained his idea.

That evening over dinner Jeremy approached the idea with Penny.

"Pen you got any plans for the Bank Holiday weekend?" He tried to sound casual.

"No, not really thought about it, sort of assumed we'd be going to the farm to be honest," she replied. "You ok, look nervous?"

"Erm, I've kind of gone behind your back again, but didn't book it first this time, well not paid anyway." Penny couldn't help but laugh about how uncomfortable he looked.

"After how special our last trip was, you think I'd not trust you again?" She asked surprised.

"Well it will need us to bookend the weekend with a couple of days off. I know you are saving your leave up for Dubai, but you still have some lieu days left, I checked with Andy and Liz," he explained.

"Sounds good, am I allowed to know where we're going this time?" She asked curiously.

"You don't mind?"

"Jeremy, you are wanting to surprise me with a trip, I'm learning how your mind works. I also trust you. Yes it is cheeky to check on my leave but you always launch yourself into everything feet first."

"Was thinking of flying out on the Thursday afternoon and returning on the Tuesday," Jeremy twisted his wine-glass stem between his fingers. Penny reached over and touched his arm.

"Where are we going?"

"Well I'd like us to fly to and back from Marrakech and perhaps we could then plan how to spend the time together this week," he looked at her hopefully. Penny was silent but stood up, walked round to his side of the table, leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Fantastic, I'd love to." Jeremy pushed his chair back and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly. She drew back and looked at him carefully. "You were really nervous about this weren't you?" He nodded.

"Our holiday was one thing, we'd discussed it and you'd agreed to let me plan and book it. This was different, I don't want you to think I'm controlling you or trying to run your life." She smiled and stroked his face.

"You're not controlling me, well not in this, at times absolutely and it is fantastic. When it comes to this, I love that you want to go away with me again and you know how much I like Morocco. It wouldn't have occurred to me to go for a long weekend, even though it is only a short flight. There are not many places in the world you could plan a trip to and I'd not be pleased about it. Holidays are something I think of as an annual thing that I spend ages planning and saving for, when I still went on them of course." Jeremy smiled.

"Well work will be quiet until Richard returns so it's a good time for an extended weekend. I did think of a long weekend at the farm but this could be more fun. Besides I'm feeling the urge to see you in a bikini again." Penny rolled her eyes at him affectionately.

"You do realise that in a Muslim country I wouldn't be wearing one except around a pool?"

"Oh I know but there will be pools and warm weather, perhaps use a convertible to encourage those freckles of yours to stick around."

"How about tomorrow we swing by my place so I can pick up my books on Morocco, I've done enough research over the years, and you finish booking those flights?"

"Great!" Jeremy looked pleased and relieved. Penny kissed him once more and returned to her chair. They finished dinner chatting about ideas. Over the next two days, they planned their time, booked hotels. Returning to her flat, Penny packed suitable clothes and collected her camera and smaller camera bag. Jeremy actually packed the night before and considered what he was packing. Penny couldn't help a little smile. He was trying so hard to make her happy, even though he didn't need to. She'd felt content and relaxed rather than hemmed in and losing her dependence and personal space. They were as likely to do their own thing as spend it together. She'd found a pool she liked using near his flat, and was learning her way around the neighbourhood. The place was starting to feel like home. Jeremy had relocated the photo of them in Egypt from Richard to the mantlepiece with his family photos. He'd had her nude he took, turned into a black and white picture, enlarged and hung on the bedroom wall. It embarrassed her occasionally but was also a reminder of who Jeremy saw her to be and wanted her to feel free to be, an independent, strong woman who was prepared to stand up to him, comfortable in her body and confident in expressing her sexuality. It was about their love and trust in each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends this part of their story. Thank you to those of you who continue to follow this pair. I've just finished the first chapter of their long weekend and Jeremy will finally get the answer to his question.
> 
> I love writing this pair and have more stories bubbling up about their time together.


End file.
